Holding on by a Thread
by SnowChildMemoires
Summary: "The thread of your fate lies within my hands." Powerful words he could not ignore. And with the Corps in crisis and his own strength waning, Sinestro had no choice but to follow the only lead The Seamstress had given him. But was this human powerful enough to help stop what was happening? Was he? Post Movieverse.
1. It Grows Within

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. relating to The Green Lantern are trademarked under DC Comics. I am doing this for my own enjoyment and have no intention of profiting from this venture. All rights reserved to their respective owners, etc., etc.

First off, thank you for taking the time to view my story. Even if you end up disliking it, I appreciate people simply giving it a chance by reading some part of it.

For those of you that worship the comic books, I will burst your bubble right now. I have never read the comics. (Gasp!) I know, I know. Honestly, my first encounter with The Green Lantern was John Stewart in the Justice League cartoon, and it was a lasting impression. My inspiration for choosing to write a fanfiction piece on Green Lantern spawned from the live-action film version, even if it wasn't the best. If you are not a fan of anything based on the movie, you can just think of this as another alternate universe.

This story will follow post movie-verse of The Green Lantern. I've chosen this path because I know next to nothing about the comics, and I find the movieverse allows me a little more creative license regarding canon character paths.

I will eventually be introducing an Original Character, whom will have a large role in the story line.

If this plot manages to catch anyone's attention, I only hope it will give a little more life to the Green Lantern Fanfiction community.

**~.*Holding on By a Thread*.~**

_"What need I fear of thee? But yet I'll make assurance _

_double sure, and take a bond of fate: thou shalt not live; _

_That I may tell pale-hearted fear it lies, And sleep in spite of thunder." _

_ -William Shakespeare_

* * *

Inconspicuous.

Something that is so small and fragile that it is easily overlooked by the life forms around it.

A parasite.

Deep within the confines of space, the small spec floated lifelessly in a comatose state. It had been there for some time now, an inanimate object like most of the things that make up the floating bits of the universe. Just considered trash among the many other useless things left in space by careless wanderers. Time was something that it knew not. It just floated there. Watching. Waiting. For something. An opportunity. had been what seemed like forever since life graced its presence. For eight months, is traveled carelessly among the far regions of space looking for anything to fuel its shattered existence.

A sudden disturbance in the small spec's still prison brought a sense of excitement. It could taste it, the flowing energy of life.

A small cargo ship in the distance, travelling at a leisurely pace could be seen. It took some time for the ship to approach, running straight for the tiny particle that floated in its path. It was too small and inconspicuous for any of the ship's sensors to pick up on anything. Something so simple, barely living. One would assume it would bounce off the hard metal of the ship's hull just like most space trash did; however, this little thing, this parasite, clutched to the ship like a life line.

"_Finally…"_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - It Grows Within**

**Sector 1314 - Planet: Xanshi - Under the Guardianship of Green Lantern Reever**

It was peaceful under the soft breeze of the morning sky. The tall blades of grass waving among each other, proudly swaying at least four feet above the ground. The dual suns' glowing rays skid across the rippling waters of the vast lake surrounded by lush meadows. This planet was known for its natural beauty. It was the perfect depiction of calm. No one would suspect.

A flash in the distance and a sudden snap suddenly caused a flock of birds to scatter across the plain, creating a dark blanket of feathered mass.

"Damn birds," spit a grizzly man coming forth from the grass, slashing at his surroundings passionately. The thick cloak and dusky leather clothes were heavy as they strained against his body, trying to keep up with his movements. He was a Durarian space trader. Dark. Dirty. And deadly. Over the past millennium, his kind traveled the universe developing a new line of trade. In the beginning, it was reputable and profitable but as the latter waned so did their reputation. It was desperation and their lack of conscience for life around them that lead to the formation of a new black market. They were a true dark mark trailing along the planetary systems. One that was difficult to stamp out.

The trader continued to slash at the grass, frustrated at its refusal to be tamed. "This shipment had better be worth it," he grunted in disgust. More grumbles were heard within the brush as more traders exited the space craft to assist. The chopping sounds continued on, louder and with fervor. It had been six hours since they had arrived on the lush planet of Xanshi. They had been looking for a discreet location as a drop off point for their goods. The planet, while active and healthy, still held a good amount of isolated areas. Over population was not an issue here. It was perfect.

In the distance along the tree line, the essence of smoke and steam slowly diffused into the canopy and eventually beyond as the junky cargo ship settled itself further into the softened ground. The slight creek of the engine and various compartments rattled and protested as the ship adjusted to the planet's gravitational pull. And among those noises, the soft sound of a "plop" occurred. But it was so subtle that even though incongruous to the life surrounding it. It was ignored. The hardened spec slowly began to sink into the ground like acid, eating up everything it touched. Deeper and deeper, it reached into the moist dirt, suddenly becoming erratic and shifting throughout.

Above ground, the drifters were setting up a perimeter. At least six men were planting signals near the lake. "Hurry up over there! We ain't got all day!" the engineer next the crates shouted across the way.

The man farthest from the group threw up a rude gesture in reply and slowly started to make his way back with the rest of them. "This had better be worth it," he mumbled to himself.

All of a sudden, the ground opened up below his feet, sucking him in. It happened so quickly, only a muffled shout had time to escape his throat. But it was enough to catch the attention of one of the others. "The hell…?" Looking across the grass, the drifter squinted his eyes, willing himself to see over his obstructed view. Thinking one of the crew men was fooling around, he shouted, "Hey! We don't have time for this!"

As his words echoed, a few of the others turned around to see what the commotion was about. Suddenly, the second man disappeared into the grass, but the shrill sound of a desperate scream echoed through the field as the blades of grass shook violently.

"What's going on out there!?"

"What was that!?"

The other men began shouting all at once. And then they started dropping like flies, the peace of the scene shattered by the desperate screams of the men in the field.

One of the engineers unloading the crates from the ship ran in a desperate panic to the comm link of the piloting panel, activating a distress signal. "This is Mar'thesh of Durar. Our ship is on the outskirts of a small mining facility near the great lake. Requesting assistance!" The communications link was left open as the engineer raced to one of the storage compartments, not bothering to wait for a response. Deep within, spare weapons were held in the case of a pirate attack. His hands shook as he picked up a long, sharp blade, breath heavy in the silence of the ship's hull. '_Where were the others_?', he thought, tremors now wracking his body.

In the distance, he could hear a response over the comm. link, but he couldn't understand a word of their language. Punching a panel in the hallway, Mar'thesh opened the link to all parts of the ship. "Please!" he pleaded. "Send help!"

It had gone deathly quiet outside. Slowly making his way back to the cargo bay, he peered around the corner. There were no signs of any of the crew or whatever had attacked them. His hands squeezed the thick hand of his weapon, palms sweaty from the stress.

Slinking his way around the cargo bay door, he inched slowly towards the exit ramp. His heart rate spike and his trembling began to increase. Just one peek. That was all he wanted. Just to make sure. And he waited at the edge, too afraid to set foot on the dirt. Waited for something. Anything.

"_I can smell...your feeeaaar..."_

The scream could be heard over the communications link and across the land. The only answer that followed was a strangled gurgle dying out into nothingness. And then there was only static.

Somewhere in the vast planet of Xanshi, the plea was heard.

But help would come far too late

...for anybody.

* * *

If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading. It's a bit short, but I tend to write all of my beginnings that way.


	2. The Missing

I think I went a little crazy with this chapter, but I'm hoping in a good way. It has much more character interaction which was a lot of fun for me.

That and there's more content in this chapter. I know chapter one was incredibly short and vague. Normally, my past works held a crazy amount of detail when describing scenery, but I'm finding myself to be less so in this story. It might change over time. I think my mind is more focused on getting the plot bunnies lined up first.

Anyways, thank you to everyone taking the time to read my story. I hope it brings you as much enjoyment as I felt when writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Missing**

**Sector 0000 - Planet: Oa**

"They're missing." Sinestro spoke plainly as he stared up at the citadel in the distance. He had just finished an audience with The Guardians. It had not gone well.

Hal Jordan stood off to the side with his arms crossed, listening intently to his friend and fellow lantern.

It had been almost two years since he had taken up his official position as Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Almost two years since the defeat of Parallax. He guessed it was time for something big to happen again. After all, the Green Lantern Corps would cease to exist if there were no serious threats in the universe. And quite frankly, he had become too ingrained in the matters of the universe to simply go back to being an ordinary human.

"Who's missing?" Hal raised his brow in confusion. "You're going to need to be a little more specific than that."

Sinestro shifted his eyes to the ground, his expression grim. With a stressed sigh, he rubbed his forehead trying to smooth away the concern plaguing his mind. His other hand lay behind his back, his stance still that of an authoritative figure even if he felt otherwise. "Members of the Corps have disappeared. Six to be exact." He spoke bitterly. How could this have happened?

The shock on Hal's face was pronounced. "What? You can't be serious."

Sinestro turned to the lantern, giving him his usual eyebrow raised look when his human friend made a stupid comment.

Hal gave a nervous laugh in return and raised his hands up, "Right. You're always serious."

Sinestro continued on as if the interruption never happened. "At first it wasn't noticeable. It was simply thought that some sectors were quieting down. After all, it is not unusual for the universe to have its peaceful moments. But neighboring sectors begun complaining about others "slacking" on their duties. When it was investigated, there were no traces of our fellow corpsmen. We have even received concern from one planet in regards to the whereabouts of Lantern Reever from sector 1314. They have not seen him for months."

Hal crossed his arms over his chest, staring out into the vast skies of Oa, processing this news.

Sinestro continued, "It's unsettling. Even the guardians are unsure of what's going on. In over a billion years of service, this is the first time something like this has ever happened." Sinestro rubbed his forehead profusely, attempting to will the stress lines away.

"At least with Parallax, we knew what we were dealing with."

Hal Jordan sighed, unsure himself of how to handle the situation. He may have taken down one of the biggest threats to the corps, but that didn't make him an expert. "And none of the others have mentioned anything suspicious?"

"No. I've informed Kilowog and Tomar-Re. They are in the process of informing the other sectors. We will be on high alert until this can be resolved."

Sinestro turned to Hal once more, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you take extreme caution and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Contact me directly if you notice anything."

All Hal could do was nod in affirmation as his mind mulled over everything that had been said. If Sinestro was this concerned...

The thought made him worry.

* * *

**Sector 2814 - Planet: Earth...two weeks later**

It was a beautiful day. Only a few puffy clouds scattered across the sky affording a light breeze in the summer heat. It was something both women sitting on the balcony of an eight story office appreciated as they ate their late lunch.

"So-," said the young brunette, fork pointed at her friend. "-you're upset because he's never around?"

Carol Ferris wasn't usually one to complain, let alone allow such small matters to bother her, but this time around, it did. "Yeah…," she said uncomfortably, twirling her fork in circles to collect another bite of her pasta. "I know it's selfish of me, Emily."

Her friend raised her eyebrow with the unspoken response of 'obviously.' But Emily chose to remain silent and gestured Carol to continue.

"He's off saving the universe, and I'm complaining because we don't spend a lot of time together." Carol rested her chin in her hand, and shoved another bite of her lunch into her mouth. Sighing, she looked out beyond the railings in mild frustration.

Emily put down her fork and folded her hands on the table. "No offense, Carol. But last time I checked, Hal never really was around to begin with."

"Good point." As much as Carol hated to admit it, it was true. Hal always did wander off and do whatever it was he pleased. She shouldn't be surprised. It was just hard sometimes not to be worried since his wandering now spanned across the universe.

They both shared a knowing look.

In the distance, a soft green light gleamed. A whooshing sound in the air catching Emily's attention.

"Well speak of the devil, here comes Mr. Green Spandex now."

It had not been long before the truth of Hal's latest venture made itself known to Emily. I mean really, she presumed the mask couldn't hide much if you knew the man well enough. The tendency towards asshatery was the biggest give away among many other things. Not too many people could pull off Hal's sarcastic wit. Though she still debated the man's intelligence, friend or no. That and Carol would have told her eventually. That woman couldn't keep a secret from her even if her life depended on it.

Hal landed softly on the balcony, moving quickly to Carol with the intent of giving her a hug. But the young woman pushed him back, deflecting his attention.

Emily shook her head as she listened to her dear friends turned lovers greeting each other on the balcony. Hal's voice was whiny, and Carol's was clearly irritated. But it didn't take long for to Hal to change her tune. It appeared a little girl talk eased the tension in Carol's mind for now.

Walking up to the couple, Emily lightly punched her old friend in the shoulder. "So what new chaos have you managed to get yourself into this time?"

Hal smiled at her and hugged Carol a little tighter. "Nothing too exciting. A passing ship managed to get itself stranded out in the middle of the Milky Way."

Carol smiled and grabbed his chin, kissing his cheek. "My hero, out saving the galaxy." Hal managed to blush and laugh at her doting. "All in a day's work."

"You two are so cheesy," Emily complained as she made a childishly disgusted face. Then she winked at Carol and turned to walk away. "I'll give you two some privacy."

She walked back into Carol's office, leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back. Emily waited a good twelve minutes or so before she heard the two walking towards the door. Pushing away from the wall, she joined the two as they walked back into the building. She could tell his attire had changed by the sound of actual soles hitting the ground as he walked. She smiled. "So I take it you're staying for a little while?"

Hal rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I've got a little time before I head back out on patrol."

"Well ain't that sweet," she smirked, knowing he'd choke up at her teasing. Ever since Hal and Carol started dating, she couldn't help but tease them. She blamed it on spending too much time with Hal.

Carol was known for being a ball-buster, but she managed a bashful smile.

Hal grabbed Emily's arm and linked it in his free one. "Carol has a meeting soon. I figured we could walk her over and maybe catch dinner later tonight if you're up for it?"

Emily was a little worried about accepting. It was hard to read if Carol wanted her around or not. Being the third wheel was always the worst. "We'll see."

All three of them made their way down the hallway, arms still entwined. Along the way, Hal had stopped at a vending machine to get a quick soda. Unfortunately, the can got stuck. Carol was annoyed as he proceeded to kick and shake the machine in aggravation. She told him to knock it off, but he was determined to get his drink. And before either woman could stop him, he managed to stuff his hand up the doorway and got stuck. His distressed calls echoed down the hallway.

Emily just shook her head in disbelief. "Did he really just...?" She let the sentence die off.

"Yes," Carol responded in a clipped tone with arms crossed and expression clearly not amused. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I have to go, I've got a board meeting," she glanced at her watch to make sure, "in fifteen minutes."

"What!?' Hal's shout made both women wince. "You can't just leave me here," Hal managed to whine, face partly squished against the glass partition.

Carol kneeled down and kissed him on the forehead, knowing that arguing would be useless. Turning to Emily, she nodded her head towards the still struggling Hal, "Think you can take it from here?"

Emily just laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Go on." And without hesitation, Carol walked off.

Shaking her head in his direction, Emily gave an unladylike snort at the man's predicament. "The Great Green Lantern, defeated by a vending machine."

"Is that really necessary?" Hal growled out in irritation.

"Yes. Yes, it is,' she smirked, sarcasm thick in her tone. "Did it ever occur to you to use your ring?"

Hal blushed, but was quick to respond. "I don't use it on frivolous things. It's not a toy."

Emily laughed. She knew it was a load of crock. "You're a bad liar, Hal Jordan." She paused and slid her phone out of her back pocket. "You know, I could always take a picture of this and send it over to Barry-"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Emily snorted, tossing the phone in her hand and turning away from him. "I'll go get the keys…"

When she returned a few minutes later twirling the keys in her hand, Hal was still sitting on the floor with his face resting against the glass panel, pouting like a child.

It took a good six tries and a lot of yelps on Hal's end before they were able to free him from the vending machine. Emily gave a faint laugh as he rotated his arm to try and ease the ache in his shoulder.

"It's amazing how someone with a ring of power manages to get himself so well caught in a contraption that he cannot put his ring back on to save his own skin."

Hal stared back with a deadpan face,"har har."

All laughter aside, Emily extended her arm out for him to take. "So, judging by the fact that you're still around even after Carol has left our presence, I presume you have something to tell me."

Hal blanched at her words, but took her arm in his anyways and began to lead her towards one of the courtyards located in the center of the first floor. "Can't an old friend spend a little time with you?"

"Really Hal?" she said, exasperated by his words. He looked down at the floor, partly ashamed of himself. "I really need to make a habit of actually hanging out."

Emily smacked his shoulder goodnaturedly, "You wouldn't be Hal Jordan if you did."

Upon turning the corner, they entered the central courtyard. It was rather large for a break area. The shrubbery was thick and a small fountain graced the center area, the splashing sounds a soothing touch to an already serene environment. Hal always enjoyed visiting this place. Carol really started to bury herself into her work when he was away. This part of the building became his little hide away spot when he waited for her. It was rare for him not stop here first.

Leading her over to a small park bench in the nicely landscaped area, Hal assisted her with sitting and settled down beside her. Patiently, Emily shifted her head to the side and listened as Hal quickly scanned the area. The entire place was empty, coincidentally enough. It was later in the afternoon so she figured the chances of coworkers loitering around was less likely.

Picking up on what he was thinking, Emily smiled, "It's already way past lunch hour. We should have a decent amount of privacy for now." Reaching out cautiously, Emily grasped his hand, "What is it?"

Hal hesitated, unsure if he should even be telling her the problems of the Green Lantern Corps. But surprisingly enough, or not so surprisingly when he thought about it, she was always the right person to talk to when it came to these things.

He knew about her past. About all of it. It had been a little over two years since she stopped being a hero, throwing herself into obscurity. The first time they had met, he had been tossed through a wall. She was inside, picking up her dry cleaning. The criminal known as the Puppeteer had taken hold of him. She hit the poor sod with an uppercut, before helping Hal up off of his feet. They had been friends ever since.

It was a good three months before he actually found out about her past as The Seamstress, a powerful physic and quite the little ass kicker. He was a little put out after discovering that she had officially retired and that her powers were locked away. He had looked through piles of news clippings from years past in the small city of West Harbor, where she had originally moved from.

And him finding out about her identity wasn't necessarily an accident. They were just hanging out at her place, enjoying a cup of coffee when THE Batman busted down her door. Something about a Gotham criminal escaping Arkham and finding their way into the city. She didn't bother hiding the truth, probably because she knew he was the Green Lantern. Batman wasn't too pleased, but Emily managed to convince him to contact the Green Lantern for help instead. The questions just poured out of Hal after that. Since then, he went to her for counsel.

The silence continued and she began to get impatient. With a huff, she inched a little closer and sat up straight, "Whatever it is, it must be important if you're even hesitating to tell me."

He began to fidget.

"So let me ask you something." She paused for a moment, licking her suddenly chapped lips and wondering for a second if this was really such a good idea. "Have you told any of the others?"

It took Hal a minute to realize that she wasn't talking about the corps. "I haven't."

She raised her eyebrow. The formation of the Justice League was still an ongoing discussion, but Emily knew that interaction between the most well-known heroes was headed towards the positive. Hal spent a lot of time talking with The Flash and Superman. "Why not?"

"Honestly, the first thing I wanted to do was see Carol. I just had to see her first." Hal sounded hesitant, like he was waiting for a lecture. And a lecture he got.

Emily's lips were smashed together in a thin line at his words. "Look, I know you and Carol are serious now, but the safety of the-."

He cut her off with an exasperated sigh. "I know that!" He said, rather irritated. "I swear, sometimes you're as bad as-."

Getting annoyed, she tugged on his wrist. "Hal," she scolds. "Focus!"

"I know, I know!" he responded in kind. "Something serious is going on with the Corps," he said while rubbing his face with his hand. "Lanterns have gone missing. No one knows where they've gone or what's causing it. So far, there are no patterns. The sectors affected are spread out across the universe. There's no link to anything. None of them have worked on the same missions. None have similar enemies. It's like we're all prey to some unknown force."

Emily's eyes hardened at the thought. Hal disappearing? It wasn't an option. She refused to allow that thought to manifest into anything more. Her next words were spoken with utmost conviction, "I know that idea about the league is still just an ongoing discussion, but I seriously think you need to bring this up with the others. Or at least with Superman."

Running his fingers through his hair, Hal stared down at the floor, hard. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I know that if something were to ever happen, he would be the best option for protecting the planet from outsiders."

Emily laughs at his statement, somewhat amused. "Then why are you asking me for my advice? Looks like you're doing just fine all on your own."

He had the decency to look chagrined at her words.

She went on, "You know, I'm supposed to be retired here. But you're making it damn near impossible."

This caused him to laugh and stutter out an insincere apology.

It had been almost five months since the idea of creating the organized group first started to spread among the heroes of the Earth. Superman was the first to approach him with the idea. It was shortly after they worked together to stop a deranged group of men from blowing up multiple nuclear power plants across the U.S. Emily had heard about it through her own connections, but it was something she didn't want to be actively involved in. Acts of heroism were beyond her now.

"I know, but I find your words never lack in the wisdom department. I'm so new to this hero thing, that I could use a little help every now and then from a veteran."

Eyes narrowing in annoyance, Emily pinched Hal hard. "Ow!," he shouted while trying to inch away.

"Hey! You make me sound like an old hag. Watch it, Hal Jordan! I may be blind, but I can still kick your ass."

He had the decency to look apologetic and held his hands up in surrender. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Later that evening, Carol ended up suggesting they all head downtown for dinner.

Earlier that day, Emily had checked to see if it was okay for her to join them. With Carol already expressing her concerns about spending time with Hal, she didn't want to overstep any bounds. But Carol was more than happy to have her join them. Emily liked Carol simply because the woman was always genuine and honest. In the beginning, they did butt heads. Over time though, they became closer friends than she was with Hal. Emily saw a part of herself in Carol. It was like watching wind under sails, the woman could soar and didn't need Hal Jordan to do it.

They ended up carpooling from the office. Hal had pointed out an up and coming restaurant in the area, telling Carol that he'd been meaning to take her there. Naturally, she was impressed and openly showed her approval. Offhandedly, he thanked Emily for the tip as they walked through the doors to the posh place. He held the door open for both women as Carol helped guide Emily inside.

"You're welcome," she slyly whispered as they notified the seating hostess of their reservation, and a waiter shuffled them to their table.

it had been a while since they had all sat down like this. Stories of old were shared over a glass of wine and laughed filled the room as Carol told some of Hal's more embarrassing mishaps as a child. They had all managed to get through dinner and were about to order a few samplings of dessert when suddenly, Hal's ring began to pulse. The table fell quiet and the bustle of the restaurant seemed muted as all three of them stared at the glow. Duty called.

"Damn it. There's always someone-." Hal moved to get up, but kissed Carol on the cheek before going. "Sorry Sweetheart." She smiled in understanding and waved him out of the restaurant.

"I know. Go."

Emily simply smiled and reached out for Carol's hand in reassurance. She was proud of her friend. "One step at a time." Emily told her comfortingly.

Out in the street some psycho was screaming at the top of his lungs, a strange metal contraption strapped to his upper body. Sighing at his bad luck, Hal ducked into the alleyway and transformed. "This day can't get any worse."

But how wrong he would be.

* * *

It was a good two hours before Hal finally got the situation somewhat under control. The man calling himself Sonar had managed to destroy half of the street. Damaged road and cars littered the area. Part of a corner coffee shop was smashed to pieces, multiple silhouettes where a body had gone through spattered on the walls.

The entire time, Carol and Emily had remained hidden a couple of buildings back. A whole six blocks had been evacuated when the fight got a little too heated. They were rushed out of the restaurant when the quakes started. Unfortunately, Hal was their ride back so waiting for him was a must. Especially since everyone in the area had long run off screaming in fear. Carol stood next to Emily as they huddled behind a corner, mumbling about cab fares.

Hal was a good 20 feet in the air, eyes glowing and breathing hard. "Had enough!?" he shouted into the wind, staring down as Sonar started to pull himself out of the rubble. The other man was dusting himself off as he looked up at Hal with contempt. Then he set his arms out, ready to strike back.

Just as Hal was about to uppercut the man with a massive fist construct, he was interrupted.

"Out of the way, foolish human!" The voice sounded strange, unlike any he had heard before. Like two men speaking at once.

Suddenly a blast of green energy slammed into the criminal, sending him careening into a car. He did not get up.

Looking up behind him, Hal stared in shock at the sight before him. It was a green lantern. Doing a double take, Hal realized that he recognized him as well. "Reever!?" Hal's eyes widened at the revelation. It was one of the missing lanterns. "What the hell! Where have you-" Without warning, the other lantern struck Hal with a powerful construct throwing him across the ground. His body broke through three lampposts before finally falling against a fourth one.

"Oh my God!" Carol shouted, covering her mouth in shock and impulsively running out in the open. Emily whispered out to her in panc and moved in from behind, grabing Carol out of the street and behind a car. Carol looked at her with wide eyes about to ask what she was doing, but Emily motioned her to be silent. "Gaining unwanted attention would be unwise. Let Hal deal with this."

Carol made to protest, but she knew Emily was right. This was beyond them.

Reaching into her back pocket for her phone, Emily began to send out a message, activating an old distress signal. It had been many years since she used the communication link. She could only pray that the same frequency was still checked. Judging by Hal's reaction and hearing his words echo across the street, she just knew this had to do with the missing lanterns. The other lantern's name turned over in her mind repeatedly.

In the distance, Reever dropped to the ground, slowly approaching Hal with a sinister grin on his face. "Oh, how the mighty are so quick to fall, Hal Jordan."

Moaning in pain, Hal managed to struggle into a sitting position, one of his eyes shut as the pain in his side worsened by his movement.

"Reever, why-," but Hal stopped short as he looked into the lantern's eyes, his blood running cold at the sight. "No, it can't be!"

The lantern glared at Hal, his eyes shining bright yellow and his body suit pulsing with a mixture of the two colors. A look of pure, perverse pleasure appeared on Reever's face as he saw recognition in Hal's eyes. "Yes."

Fury and panic filled his soul as the proof stared Hal in the face. "It's not possible! I destroyed you!"

The snarl on Reever's face was chilling as he shouted, "You will never destroy me, human!"

Using the corrupted ring of will, he sent another blast at the still downed lantern. The explosion ripped through the ground and tore the sidewalks to pieces.

Hal held up his ring on reflex, creating a shield construct to protect himself. But the blast was so strong, that it faltered under the power. It flickered as the dust began to fade, but Hal had to restrengthen it as he felt himself being crushed into the ground, the concrete cracking beneath him.

"Parallax!" he screamed out with all the contempt of the universe, trying to fight against the force. Hal's mind was in panic now. The immense power was flowing off of Parallax in waves. He couldn't understand how the entity was alive, let alone so strong. Tomar-Re had long explained the tale of Parallax's existence in the universe and how long it took for the creature to grow. The planets he had consumed was great, but the corps would have noticed if any had fallen to such evil. He could not believe this was actually happening.

In the distance, Carol and Emily gasped at the revelation. Emily clutched the phone to her chest like a lifeline and held Carol back. This wasn't good.

Parallax flew forward and grabbed Hal by the chest, forcing the struggling lantern up close. "Your attempts are futile. I will consume your body and take what is mine! Your pathetic planet will be the first of many to perish after I finish with your corps and those immortal beings that foolishly call themselves guardians."

"No!" Hal screamed as he struggled to fight off the lantern, seeing Reever's yellow lit body begin to glow bright. The energy started to flow from his body to Hal's.

The transfer was beginning.

Carol's eyes widened as she witnessed the scene before her. She turned to Emily and whispered, "I have to do something."

For once, Emily had to agree. Things were getting worse fast. Nodding her head, Emily felt around the ground for something heavy and sharp. She found a piece of broken off concrete and turned back to Carol. "Let's break into the car. It's not much of a plan, but we have to at least try."

Carol realized what she was suggesting and smiled. It was suicide, but any chance of freeing Hal was worth it. She smiled at Emily and took the concrete piece. "Let's do this."

Hal continued to struggle, refusing to give up. He could feel his power draining and his vision blurring. Part of his suit was already glowing a yellowish-green tint. He could hear Parallax's taunting, trying to coax fear from him. Hal would not have found that monster's words so frightening if not for the fact that Reever's mouth had long since stopped moving. Parallax was in his mind. And then his vision went black as a car smashed into both of them, tossing their bodies down the street. Reever's was completely limp as it rolled onto what was left of the sidewalk.

Hal groaned as he felt himself halt, face down in the street. The sound of Parallax's voice had quieted, but his body was still glowing with a mix of green and yellow. "Damn." The sense of dread was overwhelming. In the distance, he could hear the sound of doors slamming and two pairs of feet running towards him.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Emily shouted as they made their way over. Emily stumbled on a piece of rubble she couldn't see and crawled the rest of the way over. Grabbing Hal, both women turned him over.

"Hal!" Carol shouted, fear completely consuming her. He managed a small smile when he was finally able to look up at her. She held him close to her, his head resting on her shoulder. He looked up at Carol and then to Emily, sadness in his eyes.

"It's too late. He's already in my body."

"No," Carol cried in disbelief. "There has to be something we can do!" she said vehemently.

But Emily knew. She dreaded what would transpire, but years of being a hero told her when to toss in the towel. With no back up and no powers of her own, it was a hopeless situation. Punches she could do. Jumping off of tall buildings, no problem. Extracting an alien from a Green Lantern while her powers were sealed. Not a snow ball's chance in hell. With a sorrowful look, she held both sides of his face.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Hal laughed pitifully, the strain in his voice making Emily want to cry. "I know." With a shaking hand, he moved to remove his power ring, the uniform fading at the loss. Taking it in his hand, he shoved the ring into Emily's palm and closed her hand over it in a fist. The glow remained over Hal's body, light but still noticable. "You have to go. Now."

"But-!" Carol shouted desperately.

Hal looked at Carol, a sad smile on his face. "Carol, I-." But his eyes swelled and became bloodshot, a look of pure pain on his face. Flecks of yellow were forming in his pupils, frightening her.

"Oh Shit." Emily felt waves of heat coming off of his body and deemed it time to go. Grabbing Carol by the hand, she practically dragged the stunned woman from Hal's seizing body. "Carol!" She reached out to grab both of the girl's arms, pulling with all of her strength.

Carol stumbled at Emily's pulling and began to scream and fight. "No! We can't just leave him there! We have to go back, please!" She thrashed violently, tears freely flowing now. "No!"

Emily grimaced and grabbed Carol violently, shaking the distressed woman by the arms and slapping her hard. "Damn it, Carol. We can't save him! We need to run, NOW!" Without waiting for a response, she picked her friend up over her shoulder and began a struggled run. They needed to get as far away from Hal as possible. She knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Parallax's mind overtook him, and she couldn't predict the outcome. If Parallax ended up with Hal's memories, she could only imagine would the monster would do to Carol. The emotional pain Emily felt in her chest was excruciating, but she knew she had to get her friend out of there. If not for her own sake, then for Hal's.

Her blood ran cold as she felt the air slowing begin to shift behind her. And before she had time to hide, a blinding yellow explosion hit them both, throwing them into the air. Emily grabbed onto her for dear life, praying that she would not lose Carol in the blast. The ringing sound after a massive explosion was always the worst for Emily. She hated it and the horrible confusion that always hit afterwards. Trying to concentrate on her surroundings, she clamped her arms tightly, trying to get her bearings. She could feel something in her arms. A body. Carol!

Emily pushed herself up from the ground and fought off the waves of nausea and pain. Grabbing onto Carol's body, she immediately checked her vitals. "Thank God," she cried in relief. She was breathing.

Carol began to quake as she came to. Her eyes fluttering open and her hands clutching her head, "Wha-what happened? My head…"

Emily held Carol, putting her in a sitting position. "I don't know. But we need to get-" That's when the most sickening of laughs echoed in the air. It left Emily feeling winded. It didn't sound human at all. "Parallax," she whispered, a hint of contempt in her voice. Clutching to Carol, she tried to cover her friend as much as possible, not allowing her to see what Emily already knew to be true.

"Foolish to run away…"

Emily prayed like she had never prayed before. She had to protect Carol. She had to. For Hal. Frustration overwhelmed Emily as she held a crying Carol. If only she could defend herself. For the first time in over four years, she began to regret decisions of the past.

"Your deaths will be his greatest failing…"

She could feel it again. That slow building heat. It was coming. Another explosion. This time, there would be no escape. She could hear Carol weeping into her chest. The sound of utter defeat in her voice. Emily could still feel the ring held tightly in her fist. Squeezing it, she begged someone, anyone. "This can't be it. Can't be. The threads of fate won't allow it," she whispered, her tone changing to determination, the hand holding Hal's ring glowing a soft blue. "Pleas-."

The explosion ripped through the city. The screams of the citizens could be heard for miles.

As the dust cleared, all that remained was a giant crater, steam still rippling off the ground from the freshly branded scar on the Earth. And somewhere in the distance, Hal Jordan ascended into space, yellow light streaking behind his path.

* * *

Author Notes:I always love a good cliffhanger. Hopefully, you do too. :)

It will probably be a little while before I get the next installment out.

Thank you again for reading this far and giving this story a chance. And Happy New Year!


	3. Shattered

**Author's Notes:** I originally did not plan to post a new chapter so soon; however, i had a medical procedure this afternoon and left me bedridden with spare time. So I managed to finish off the rest of this chapter. :)

I also wanted to say a quick thank you to **Lita12576** and **markmark261** for their reviews. Very helpful! :)

**Chapter 3 - Shattered**

* * *

**Somewhere in the dark void of space...**

She could feel the heat building in waves as it threatened to reach temperatures that could sear her skin. Mild panic spread from her chest to the tips of her toes at the thought of burning alive. There was that deafening noise again, like a flash bomb going off in a tightly sealed room. If the explosion had not rendered her deaf, she was sure she would hear both Carol and herself screaming at the top of their lungs.

The ring still clutched in her hand was glowing, the light peeking out through Emily's fingers. As the explosion closed in, a shield construct surrounded both women, protecting them from the blast. The force of the explosion pushed them into the sky, green light encased in yellow.

All Emily could do was clutch her friend as the dizziness and panic continued to consume her. As time passed, she began to wonder why it was taking so long for death's embrace. The explosion had already set off, and the pure energy should have devoured them both. But the world was still spinning and so were they. As the seconds ticked by, the ringing began to fade and clarity took over. They were still being tossed around.

"Emily!' Carol rang out, clutching her for dear life. "What's happening!?"

Their bodies were tumbling into each other and against a barrier. Emily was having trouble holding on to her and panicked at the loss of control with her surroundings. She couldn't sense anything. "I don't know! What do you see!?"

Carol opened her eyes slowly, the stinging from the blast still making her sight sensitive. "Oof!" She grunted as a particular spin bent her body in an awkward position. Attempting to rub the light out of her eyes, Carol desperately tried to focus on their surroundings. She was shocked to see green light encasing them both. It was like electrical currents creating a sphere. They were being shoved through space at an unfathomable speed, the image of Earth fading rapidly from her view. Carol grasped her hands tighter into Emily's arms. "We're in space!"

"What!?" Emily shouted as a cold sweat began to form on her already battered and bruised skin. "What do you mean we're in space!?"

A wormhole opened up before them, making Carol's stomach drop. "Oh my God!" Before either could say another word, they were sucked through the portal, their shouts of fear and confusion echoing back to themselves in the confines of the shield. The portal closed behind them, removing any trace of their existence.

* * *

**Sector 0000 - Planet: Oa**

The clouds parted as the green ball of energy shot through the sky, heading towards the surface at an alarming rate. Many lanterns looked up with more curiosity than concern. It was not uncommon for lanterns to test their constructs against one another in the sky. Most assumed Kilowog was up to his usual dirty tricks when it came to training the newer recruits. One lantern even went so far as to shake their head, "Poor guy." His companion managed a snort, "Better them than me." They both laughed and continued along the raised walkway as if nothing had happened.

But inside of the sphere, the situation was less than calm.

Emily repeatedly attempted to steady herself with her left arm, holding the ring tightly for fear that losing it would put them in more danger than they already were. They had been stuck in the shield for hours, and her increasing concern for Carol's wellbeing left an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Her friend had lost consciousness shortly after informing Emily of their predicament. First Hal, now this. Even if they survived, Emily wondered how much Carol's mental stability would falter. And then she wondered about her own.

The sphere suddenly shook, throwing her already frazzled mind off guard. "Ugh!" She grunted as her shoulder collided with the wall, shielding Carol from the impact with a gentle hands. As much as she wished otherwise, Emily could sense something was off. The air felt less charged, and the shield began to shake. Emily was growing tired of being jostled around.

Suddenly, the bottom dropped out along with her stomach. The change in atmosphere hit her like a ton of bricks, and the velocity snapped her body violently. She screamed out from the pain, her limbs protesting. Carol's body flung away from her as Emily lost her grip. Frantically, she reached out, desperate not to lose her friend in the chaos, feeling the tips of Carol's fingers scrape along hers. Emily stretched her body farther out, trying to get a little closer. "Please!" She yelled out in prayer, trying to pull her friend in by the fragile hold of her fingers, but a sudden gust of wind ripped them apart. Emily screamed at the top of her lungs, calling out Carol's name.

Somewhere on the ground, the scream reached the sensitive ears of many lanterns, a growing concern spreading among them. It was one thing to hear shouts and grunts echo in the air from a sparring match, but bloodcurdling screams were definitely not the norm.

Before any of the lanterns down below could react, two green lights shot into the sky.

Emily's screaming shifted from fright to shock as she felt a strong pair of arms catch her in mid fall, the feeling of the torrent winds shifting to a gentler, more delicate breeze as her descent slowed. She knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth and took the opportunity to clutch whomever caught her rather than struggle. The thought of being dropped again and falling God only knows where was a less than appealing thought, but her mind was consumed with fear for her friend.

Clutching the shoulders of her unknown savior, she called out, "Carol!?" She felt a slight drop, realizing that they must have landed.

Sinestro looked down at the human in his arms, unsure how he should even react to the situation that literally just fell from the sky. Off to his right, Kilowog landed with the other human, her body limp in his hands.

At the woman's call, he looked down. Her face was covered in dirt and littered with a few scratches, and her clothes were torn and wrinkled. Whatever happened, she was clearly not prepared for it. This only managed to bring more questions. What in Oa's name were these two doing here? How did they even get here?

Hesitantly, Sinestro released her from his hold and allowed her to stand. She was shaking and her hands were still gripping his shoulders. He could detect a hint of fear, but she hid it well. But he could see the mental trauma just as clearly as the physical. Her breathing was labored, almost to the point of hyperventilation. He wondered if she would last much longer without falling unconscious.

A small gathering of lanterns started to form, wondering what the commotion was all about.

Sinestro was preparing to get to the bottom of this, when the human suddenly swayed. Without hesitation, he grasped her arms to steady her as she wobbled, eventually resting heavily against him. Her breathing was uneven as she tried to adjust it. She had yet to acknowledge him. He wondered at this, unsure if it was fear or a lack of coherency. Becoming impatient, he prepared to focus her attention.

Surprisingly, she spoke first, her eyes closed. "Where-Where am I?"

"Oa," he responded simply at the curious creature, thrown off at how calm she sounded even with the hesitant stutter.

"Oa?" Her voice held recognition, and Sinestro was unsure how to respond to that. And then it clicked. There was only one way she could know of the planet's existence. This woman had to know Sector 2814's Green Lantern. And the name of the other woman gave him pause. Sinestro recalled many conversation with the lantern about his life on Earth. Carol Ferris among the most prominent of topics.

He felt the woman relax even further into him, relief evident in her stance. "Thank God," she lightly laughed, a single tear falling down her dirt ridden face. Sinestro raised his brow at her reaction. The radical change in emotions only affirming his thoughts. But where was Jordan?

Before he could inquire, she proceeded to pass out.

Quickly Sinestro re-strengthened his hold on her, wrapping his arms around her waist as her head and arms fell back. The soft 'clink' as something hit the floor made him turn slightly, looking down over her shoulder.

It was a power ring.

This...was a first.

* * *

When she woke, it was sudden and somewhat frightening. She jolted up from what she presumed was a bed, breathing in panicked gasps. It took her a good few minutes before recalling what had transpired earlier that day. What is even the same day? She was unsure how much time had passed. Thing further, she realized she was no longer home. She could tell. The air was different, the sound of a constant hum encompassing her senses. Where was she?

Rubbing her eyes, Emily shook her head and tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Listening to every noise around her. She hit the surface of the bed, checking to see if she could use the vibrations of the surface to help her see. Years of honing her hearing had helped her to "see" the world based on how far sounds could carry. But the surface was too solid to help her feel anything. There was hardly an echo.

Emily wasn't even sure how she would have reacted in her current situation if she actually could make out anything around her, but as it were, she was never more grateful than when she slid off whatever she was sitting on and felt her feet touch solid ground. It was easier to gain some perspective as she began to move towards the sound of her friend's distressed breathing. "Carol?" she called out, wincing at how shaky and hoarse she sounded to her own ears.

If there was one thing she didn't want, it was to appear weak. Hal had mentioned enough about the Green Lantern Corps for her to keep certain emotions in check. Namely fear. He said they were friendly enough, but that many were the no nonsense type.

The strange sound of some machine or object sliding made her heart jump. She quickly turned in the other direction, following the sound. Her first instinct was to reach out for Carol, but it would have to wait. She was on Oa. No one should be a threat. She hoped.

Maintaining as much composure as possible, she stood and waited. If there was one thing she learned over the years, it was to hide your weaknesses and pull forth your strengths. Becoming blind had taught her enough that pity was too easily thrown in her direction. Others took it as a weakness to exploit. Posing as calm would be in her best interest.

The person that entered the room approached her, stopping a couple of feet away. The disturbance in the air caused the person's scent to drift towards her. It was slightly earthy. It was the man from before. Or at least she assumed it was a man. One could never be sure when dealing with an alien race, but she certainly did not wish to offend anyone with a gender blunder. Emily cleared her throat, the anticipation starting to build up.

"What is your name?" he spoke in a clear, crisp tone, if not a bit clipped.

Definitely no nonsense. Swallowing to whet her throat a bit, she told him, "Emily. Emily Rothchild." She knew he probably would not understand the gesture, but she was raised on proper manners. Her hand shot out instinctively to open up for a handshake. Admittedly, she began to feel a little incompetent after a good five seconds passed with her hand still held up in the air.

Just as she was preparing to put her hand back down, a strong, warm hand gripped hers in return. There was no shake, and she could sense a little apprehension in the air, but his grip was firm and assertive.

She smiled.

And then without warning, she reached out and touched his face. Immediately, he tensed up at the action, attempted to pull back. She smiled reassuringly and spoke softly, "Please." She probably should have warned him, but it was second nature for her to do this. Put a face to the people around her. As she felt his face, Emily squinted her eyes as her thumbs skirted over his upper lip. "Moustache."

Sinestro's eyebrows began to rise farther into his forehead.

"My apologies," she frowned and pulled both of her hands away.

He rubbed his face, finding her actions unusual from that of Hal's. It was definitely unexpected.

Rubbing her thumb with her forefinger, she hm'd to herself. There was hair around the juncture between his mouth and nose, the distinctive outline of a moustache. She was sure of it. The thought made her think of the many conversations she had held with Hal over the years. Oa was a constant subject since he spent so much time there after being chosen by the ring. One particular person was mentioned on a regular basis.

Smiling softly, she decided to run with it and moved a little closer, "You're Sinestro."

He raised his eyebrows at her response, leaning back a bit-clearly uncomfortable with her continued, close proximity.

She said it so clearly, no sign of doubt in her voice. "How did you know?" he asked, somewhat perplexed.

She smiled ruefully and pointed at his upper lip, "It's the 'stache." And then she gave a breathy laugh, reminiscing on conversations passed. "Hal never shuts up about it. I can't tell if he's obsessed because he can't grow one himself or just amazed that he actually met an alien that has one."

At the mention of Hal Jordan's name, Sinestro's body tightened up and his voice became strict and composed. "You know Green Lantern Jordan?"

Emily felt a pang of sadness in her heart for her lost friend. However long ago it had been since the events on Earth, it still felt like it had happened only moments ago. Noting his stern tone, she took on a more serious attitude and nodded to him. "Yes. I'm a close friend. A confidant you could say." Her voice drifted. "Perhaps even mentor."

Sinestro raised one eyebrow in question, "And yet he has never mentioned you in the past."

Becoming a little annoyed at the alien's sarcastic remark, she crossed her arms over her chest and calmly replied,"I'd imagine he wouldn't. He knows I'd kick his ass if he did."

He found her response strange and wanted an explanation. But he was becoming more annoyed with the fact that she had yet to acknowledge him properly.

Sinestro narrowed his eyes, his next question throwing her off. "Why do you refuse to look me in the eyes, human?"

Emily turned her face away. Questions related to her sight always did make her uncomfortable. She knew it was stupid. She'd been blind for years now, but it still hit her hard. Before she could respond to him-another voice, hoarse and exhausted, filled the room.

"She can't. She's blind."

At the sound, Emily immediately turned around and rushed to Carol's side, stumbling a little. She managed to touch her friend's shoulder, sighing in relief as the young woman started to sit up slowly, pain evident in her movements.

"Are you okay?"

Carol managed to fully rise, rubbing the back of her neck and rotating her head to try and work out the kinks.

"Yeah, just a little stiff."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught both women's attention.

Carol tensed up as she actually saw who or what was standing with them in the room.

"What?"

Emily hushed her and said comfortingly, "This is Sinestro. He's one of the Green Lanterns that saved us from falling out of the sky."

Before she could further explain, he interrupted her with a flat voice.

"And I'm curious as to how you even got here in the first place."

"It was-," Carol tried to speak up, her lips quivering as her voice died.

"We weren't sent here of our own free will," Emily spoke hard, but softened as she continued. "Though I think Carol agrees with me when I say, we're grateful it did."

Sinestro creased his brow in thought at her remark and remembered the ring.

"And just how exactly did this ring come into your possession?"

He held up said ring, the glint of the symbol staring back at both women almost mockingly.

It was like a wire snapping. The air around Carol shifted from calm to a foreboding sense of chaos. It caused Emily to snap her head back to her.

Carol grabbed for Emily's forearm, the grip almost painful. Emily's heart clenched as the sound of a broken sob escaped her friend's lips. The poor girl immediately slapped her hand against her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, the sobs coming on faster, muffled against her skin.

Without hesitating, Emily reached out and hugged Carol with a fierceness conveying the pain and sorrow she also felt at the loss of her friend. "Oh, sweetheart."

Hearing the sudden shuffle behind her, Emily quickly warded off the interruption.

"No!" she yelled, her hand making a stopping motion in Sinestro's direction. "It's okay."

Looking up, Carol was furious. "It's not okay!" She screamed and violently shook Emiily , slightly tearing the lapel of Emily's already torn button down shirt. "How could you!?"

It took Emily a second to realize the question was directed at her. At the realization, Emily flinched. She knew Carol didn't really mean it, but her words still stung. "How could you just _leave_ him there!?" she wailed.

Emily reached up and tried to hold her, tried to give her comfort, too ashamed to give her excuses. But Carol pushed her away. "No! Don't you touch me.," she bellowed. "Don't you _touch_ me!"

Try as she might, Emily could not help the burning in her eyes as they began to mist over with unshed tears. Taking a deep breath, she willed them to go away and roughly grabbed Carol, attempting to force a hug. The hysterical woman began to struggle, actually welling her hands into fists and beating Emily repeatedly in the chest.

It hurt, but Emily couldn't help but take comfort in the pain. The physical, though temporary, helped to masked some of the emotional wounds building up in her heart."I'm sorry…," Emily whispered, clutching Carol's shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry," her voice wavered.

Throwing her head back, Carol openly cried now. The sound was so heart-wrenching that even Sinestro flinched.

He could only stand there and watch as Emily continued to comfort her friend, rubbing the woman's back gently.

It was a good while before her cries began to die down, her body resting forward into Emily's shoulder. Slowly but surely, Carol fell back into a deep sleep, Emily slowly rocking her back and forth and running shaky fingers through her friend's hair. Clutching the sleeping woman to her chest, Emily carefully laid Carol back down onto the bed. And rubbing the girl's bangs back and away from her face, she wiped the last of Carol's tears and released a heavy sigh.

"We need to talk," she said, not bothering to look up. Emily knew there would be a time to mourn everything, but right now there were more important matters to discuss.

Sinestro still stood back. He was standing tall and hands clasped firmly behind his back. Without hesitation, he agreed with her and seemed grateful that nothing was brought up regarding the emotional scene. "Come with me."

Emily listened to the sound of his footsteps, as he turned away. She squeezed Carol's hand affectionately before backing away and calmly following him out the door. When it closed behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. The tension in the room had been stifling, and fresh air seemed to be exactly what she needed. She nodded a small thanks, unsure if Sinestro even saw, but she didn't have much time to think on it as he continued to move down the corridor. He led her into another room and jumped when she suddenly felt a hand touch her arm. The feeling of a stranger's touch was so foreign to her. She wasn't used to others touching her without notice. It was always the other way around. She wanted to pull away but fought off the feeling. When he helped settle her into some sort of sitting contraption, she relaxed as he released her. She felt a tinge of chagrin for thinking the way she did, but it was always hard for her to accept help from strangers.

Emily sighed softly as she heard him pulling something towards her and realized he was sitting next to her.

The silence ticked on, making her feel incredibly awkward.

* * *

Sinestro stared at the human woman sitting before him. He could sense how uncomfortable she was, but could not bring himself to care. There were too many pressing matters to attend to as of late. This being just another problem to pile on top of issues occurring in his own sector and the situation revolving around the missing lanterns.

It had been no more than a week since Hal last visited Oa, and Sinestro was growing concerned as he rubbed the unpowered ring in his hand.

Looking back at her, he couldn't help but notice how fragile she seemed. Blind and frail.

"Well?," she spoke out softly, causing him to refocus his thoughts.

"Tell me," he said. "I will listen."

She seemed a bit surprised by his words, but Sinestro knew that both women were no threat and simply asking for an explanation would probably resolve things faster. He knew that many people were intimidated by him. Even other lanterns in the corps only approached him when it was absolutely necessary. Very few knew him as closely as Abin Sur had. So toning his hardened voiced down a bit and asking politely was the best way to go.

Nodding in affirmation, she visibly relaxed. "Your understanding is a surprising relief. I'm afraid Hal may have left a bad impression of you." She smirked, humored at the memories.

Sinestro couldn't help his irritated sigh. "For as long as I have known him, I am not surprised," he responded back in kind.

Her face suddenly fell, a look of concentration covering her features. "I'm just going to get to the point, Sinestro. We were ambushed."

His eyebrow rose in question. "We?"

Emily had the decency to look slightly embarrassed and corrected herself. "He was ambushed."

She rubbed the back of her neck to shake off the awkward feeling up her spine and continued. "He encountered trouble on Earth. It didn't seem anything out of the ordinary. Crazy criminal wreaks havoc on the streets and naturally, Hal runs off to take care of it." She crossed her arms, eyebrow furrowing as she recalled the events. "We were all together for dinner when all hell broke loose." Sniffing, she rubbed at her face as if the dust from the fight was still there, freshly settled on her skin. Then she paused and realized that it really was gone. "How?"

Sinestro waved it off, "Technology."

"Right," she spoke, mildly disturbed. "Anyways, Hal was already exhausted from his fight with this Sonar guy, or least that's who he was claiming to be."

Rubbing her forehead in concentration she continued, "It must have been waiting for an opportunity." She paused with a grimace.

"When that mad man started attacking people on the streets, Hal's ring went off again." Emily thought back on it all, emotions still high. "The bastard was probably waiting for that opportunity. The ring was already alight from the danger so there would be no notice of threat until it was too late." A small tear fell from Emily's eyes. "And it was." She knew the answer was vague, but she wasn't sure if she could go into detail yet. The emotions were still so raw.

To say that Sinestro was upset would have been an understatement. The distress on his face was something the Korugarian rarely showed. He could tell Emily felt terrible for even having to relay this news. But just as quickly as his expression changed, it became serious once more.

"Who-?" He said, but was interrupted.

"Parallax."

Both winced at the name. But Sinestro felt the most disbelieving. "You are mistaken!" he whispered harshly with conviction. "I saw. I know. That monster was killed when Jordan pulled him into the star." His eyes burned with fire. She was wrong! Parallax was deceased. Nothing could have possibly-!

Her hand snatched out, grabbing his, her lips thinned in determination. "Listen well, Sinestro." Emily's eyes hardened. "Parallax lives. And if we do not do something soon, we will lose Hal Jordan just as you lost Reever."

Sinestro's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the other Lantern. He snarled in anger, "How do you know about Reever?"

Her face turned to Sinestro, he felt an eeriness within him. For someone that was blind, her eyes seemed to bore down directly into his. Was she actually staring into his?

"He was the one that attacked us."

He felt confused by her answer, ready to burst into anger once more. "But you just said-."

She cut him off. "Parallax took possession of his body."

Sinestro's body froze, a cold shock running down his spine.

"And then took Hal's," she finished, eyes narrowed.

A powerful silence filled the room as Sinestro digested her words.

A terrible taste developed in his mouth at the thought, but he clenched his jaw and forced himself to clear his mind. He still needed his previous question answered. "That still does not explain how you obtained Jordan's ring."

Emily's face fell, suddenly aging as she revisited the past. "When the transfer was happening, Carol and I were able to temporarily disrupt it."

This time, Sinestro raised his brow in disbelief. "How?"

She managed to look mildly embarrassed as she stared down at the floor. "We hit him...with a really heavy object."

Sinestro was unsure how it was managed, but he nodded his head regardless. It wasn't really important how they did it.

"Hal was conscious long enough to give me his ring," she said shakily. She had to stop a moment and calm her breathing. "He told me to take Carol and run."

She looked up at him again, "So I did-but," Taking her hand, she roughly combed it through her long hair not even wincing as the roots protested. "There was an explosion. I don't know what exactly happened, but it was bright yellow and blinding."

"By the time we both came too, Parallax was in control of Hal's body, and he was going to kill us." She had to pause for a moment.

Sinestro could see she was reliving the memory piece by piece.

"I was so scared, but I knew Carol had it worse. I remember holding her tight, shielding her face." A few tears slid down her face. "I-I didn't want her seeing him. Not like that."

Sinestro nodded in understanding. He felt a sense of respect for the woman sitting in front of him. He knew how serious the relationship between Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris had become. The lantern had tossed around enough pictures of the two together for him not to recognize her. In retrospect, Sinestro was grateful for it. If he had not recognized her, his meeting with both women probably would have been less hospitable. No one simply "dropped by" on Oa.

"Anyways," she went on, disrupting his inner thoughts. "He tried to blow us up, but somehow, the ring protected us."

Sinestro's eyes wrinkled in thought. "But how-."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I honestly thought Carol and I were both dead. With the effects of the blast, it took us a while to realize that we were still breathing."

Sinestro just sat there, overwhelmed by the whole situation. Rubbing his chin he thought out loud. "At least now, there is some sort of lead on what happened to Reever."

Emily responded in kind, nodding her head. "I know Hal was worried about that too."

Sinestro looked at her in confusion and then felt his stomach clench in realization. "You know?"

She couldn't help the rueful smirk on her face. "Hal's like a schoolgirl at a pajama party. He tells me everything."

Though not understanding her human reference, Sinestro groaned, clearly irritated once more. "I should not be so surprised by now."

And she laughed. It was weak and emotionally torn, but a laugh none-the-less.

Deep in thought, Sinestro leaned slightly forward in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "I still do not understand how the ring brought both of you here. The controller of the ring was not there. It does not make sense."

Emily stared at her open palms a look of defeat in her expression, clenching her fingers slowly. Back and forth...Back and forth...

"Fate's a little funny that way," she said quietly, her voice suddenly void of emotion.

He looked up at her again, confused. Her entire body language had changed as he watched her stare down at her own hands. It was like she was trying to grasp something. "Fate?"

"I guess I should have known something like this would happen," she said, her eyes never leaving her hands.

"I don't understand," he looked at her warily. His confusion turning into caution.

"You see," she paused. Slowly, the barest of blue light formed around her hands, the thinnest of threads materializing between her fingers. "There is a reason he chose me to take the ring."

Sinestro's eyes widened, his arms unfolding and feeling a sense of alarm. His fist carefully clenched, preparing to form a construct if necessary. What was this?

She looked up from her hand, her once blank eyes glowed a soft blue.

"You see...He knew that I could do something about it."

* * *

Author Notes:

Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this far into the story. I hope you're enjoyed it so far.

I know that OCs can be a tricky subject to tackle; hopefully, it will not be too disappointing. :)


	4. It's a Hero Thing

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my God, I have always wanted to use the term "Poozer." It makes me giggle. Is that sad? Yes? No? Maybe?

Anywho, this chapter is a little longer than my previous ones. Hopefully, that's a good thing. I think the story will begin to flow better now that I've got the basic stuff out of the way.

For those that have taken the time to review my story, thank you so much! I absolutely adore your help and encouragement. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - It's a Hero Thing**

"What is this!?" Sinestro's voice rang out strong and harsh. Intimidating.

Just as quickly as the energy threads formed, with the snap of her hands, they disappeared.

"I-Please don't be so alarmed." She said, concern written all over her face. "My powers are mostly muted so the threads are harmless."

Sinestro continued to stare at the human woman in blatant disbelief. He had seen a lot of things in the universe, but he never expected something like this from a creature that was so primitive in comparison to so many other species throughout. The human race was relatively young in correlation to so many others in the known universe. It was unfathomable that something like this would arise from their kind so early on in their evolutionary process. It made him wonder what else the corps didn't know about Earth.

"Is this common among your species?" he said, a little exasperated.

Rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, she responded in the negative. "In relation to the number of people on Earth, there are not many as far as I know."

Sinestro leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and hands covering his face. Massaging his forehead, he stared at the cold floor, giving himself a moment to let it all sink in.

She waited for him to give a response. This time, she was praying it would be less of a shocked one. But should she be surprised be surprised? Everyone seemed to have that reaction every time she revealed her powers. In all honesty, she was just hoping that someone that can fly and form objects out of green energy would be more understanding of someone with unnatural capabilities like herself. And already knowing an alien with telephathic capabilities, she just assumed that some other species in the corps had similar talents.

She hesitated, "Sinestro…"

"What-," he interrupted, sounding tired but calm. "Exactly are you capable of?"

She let out a sigh, somewhat relieved. "My powers are mostly telepathic in nature. When I touch objects, I am able to see the past and in some cases-have visions of the future."

Sinestro scoffed a bit at this. "I find it hard to believe, though what I just saw was real enough. Show me."

Emily frowned and looked down, rubbing her hands together in a worried fashion. "I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" He said, voice dropping to a rather menacing tone. She couldn't help the cold sweat coming over her body. Sinestro definitely sounded like a man one should never trifle with. For once, she was grateful for being blind. It saved her from having to look at his face. She felt a little cowardly at the admission. "They're suppressed."

Without missing a beat, he asked her, "How?"

She still would not look up and wrapped her arms around her body in a defensive gesture. She couldn't understand why he was so upset, but she chose to remain silent on the matter.

"I had another telepath-someone stronger, more experienced-lock them away after I lost my sight."

Just as Sinestro was about to ask another question, he was cut off by a bright light.

"Damn it." He said, looking down at his ring. It was pulsing, a soft whirring sound filling the room.

Emily could hear it clearly; it was similar to the sound Hal's made when something was up. "Go," she said softly, a smile on her lips, but her thoughts turned south and a frown marred her face.

He looked up at her, eyes narrowing.

She could still feel the cautiousness and anxiety coming off of Sinestro. "I will return to Carol and wait for you there."

He didn't bothering acknowledging her words openly and simply stood up. Just before he made it to the exit, she called out to him.

"Sinestro," she said, looking in his direction and causing him to stop in his tracks. "We will still be here when you return." It was meant to reassure.

He paused for only a moment before walking out the door.

* * *

Carol woke at the feel of a short, cold breeze hitting her skin. She squinted her eyes, slowly trying to open them as the light caused her temporary blindness. Soft footsteps echoed in the room, and Carol turned over to her side, calling out hesitantly. "Emily?"

She heard an "ahem" that definitely did not sound like her friend. It was distinctively male. "I'm afraid she is away at the moment."

Carol looked up and jolted back at the thing standing before her. "I..uh." She continued to blink at the man? bird? fish? She honestly wasn't sure. She was certain that was a beak on his face and the outline of scales under his suit. She continued to stare and spoke in a weak voice. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

The strange person gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand," he said reassuringly. "But allow me to introduce myself. I am Tomar-Re." He nodded to her politely, and she managed a weak smile. "I normally welcome new lanterns to the corps; however, this appears to be a rare situation. I thought it would be wise for me to assist since it is similar to my normal duties here on Oa."

Carol smiled a small, but kind smile. Normally, she would offer her hand as a friendly gesture, but her body did not wish to move. Admittedly, she was apprehensive at the idea of touching the alien. "Thank you then, for coming."

He nodded to her politely, taking a very slow, cautious step forward.

"I understand that you are a close friend of our comrade, Hal Jordan of Sector 2814."

Carol smiled ruefully, feeling mildly insulted. "Close friend, huh?" As much as she wanted to be angry, she found it a futile effort since Hal wasn't even around for her to yell at him. The dull ache in her chest spread into a deeper pain at the thought of him.

Sensing the sudden error in his choice of words, Tomar-Re cleared his throat. "Perhaps my attempt at discretion was not necessary. He has always referred to you as his "girlfriend."

She smiled, genuinely this time. All of this time, she was worried about him always being away, but he still thought of her even from afar. It was reassuring.

It was a while before Emily returned to her. She honestly wasn't sure how long her friend had been gone, but Carol was content talking with Tomar-Re. The lantern had a soothing personality and managed to help ease some of her anxiety. She spoke softly with him about what had happened, and he listened intently.

She was in the middle of discussing her career back home on Earth when the doors to the room opened. It was Emily.

"Hey, kiddo," she said, slowly making her way towards Carol. "Who's this?" she said calmly. Carol guessed that Emily was more relaxed since she couldn't actually see the physical differences between them and Tomar-Re.

"Emily, this is Tomar-Re. A friend of Hal's." Emily's hand lifted in a friendly gesture. "It's nice to meet you," she offered kindly.

Carol watched, fascinated as he returned the handshake. "Tomar was kind enough to sit and talk with me while you were-what exactly were you doing?"

Emily rested one hand in her pocket and the other behind her head. "Uh, had a little talk with another lantern. Sinestro to be more precise."

Tomar-Re nodded his head in understanding. "I know that he had much to discuss with you."

Emily grimaced and nodded as well, "He did, but he was called away. Something urgent in his sector." Carol glanced between the two. It was strange, but she felt like Emily understood more than her friend was letting on. Hal did discuss some things about his job, but not everything. She couldn't help but wonder if he confided in Emily more than he did her. It was a little unsettling.

Suddenly, the building shook violently. Carol lost her balance and skid face forward onto the floor, her hand reaching out to stop some of the fall. Tomar-Re quickly went to assist her while Emily steadied herself against the wall. The building shook again, putting Emily on high alert. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

"You little poozer." Kilowog laughed as his foot landed on some poor, slime based sop, its tentacles flailing under the stress of Kilowog's weight. "You've got a long way to go."

Another day of training was coming close to an end as the light in the distance began to fade, the many shouts and pleas from the newer recruits to the Green Lantern Corps echoing as they were beaten to a pulp without sympathy. Anticipating the end of their torture session with the massive brute that was Kilowog, many of them attempted to prolong avoiding his attention as they gathered their strength. As he continued to laugh at the follies of his young comrades, a bright light flashed in the sky. In the distance, something began to enter the atmosphere catching the attention of many. But this time, it wasn't the green glow of a lantern's ring.

Kilowog paused in his tossing of a lantern flailing in his fist, when the light caught his eye. His ring wasn't flashing, but the lantern was wary. It wasn't every day that something like this happened on Oa, twice at that. He dropped the female lantern from his hand, an "oof!" sound echoing off the ground as she landed face first.

He was the first to take flight, throwing himself at a rapid speed towards the approaching being. He moved head on, no intention of stopping as he raised up a shield. A loud crack was heard as the two collided, a wave of energy slicing through the air from the impact. The recruits below looked in awe as both opponents emerged from the settling clouds. Kilowog held his fists up in a ready stance, but let his shield waver as he stared at the man floating in front of him. The alien's arms were crossed and his eyes glowed as he floated in place. A long blue cloak billowed out from behind him as he spoke out loud, his voice carrying in the wind.

"Where is she?"

* * *

"Carol, what's happening?" Emily said in a panicked voice. Tomar-Re had her by the arm, gently assisting her. "Perhaps we should remain inside, where it is safer," he spoke evenly.

"Like hell, I'm gonna sit in this building while it possibly comes crashing down around us," Emily yelled. Tomar-Re shook his head and continued to escort both women to the outer balconies of the building. "No one would dare attack Oa so openly. There is no danger."

Both Carol and Emily stopped to look at Tomar-Re, their faces indicating that they were less than reassured.

"Then why is the building rumbling like it is?" Carol deadpanned. Tomar-Re had the decency to hesitate.

"Right," Emily said. "To the exit!"

They continued towards the outside, the sounds getting louder.

As they reached the outside, Carol shouted out, "Whoa!"

"What? What is it?" Emily said, worry evident in her voice.

Tomar-Re looked up at the sky. Kilowog stood with a group of lanterns behind him, facing a green-skinned being.

"It appears there is trouble," Tomar-Re stared, stating the obvious.

Emily grabbed onto Carol, shaking the woman's arm. "Tell me."

Carol looked up, squinting her eyes at the scene above. "They're confronting some sort of green-skinned man. He's wearing a ridiculously long, blue cloak."

Emily's chest fluttered. "Could it be..." she whispered to herself. Tomar-Re looked down at her, questioning in his eyes.

When the green-skinned man began to speak, Emily knew it was him.

"Oh my God, it's J'onn!" she practically squealed.

Carol stared at her friend in confusion. "Who's John?"

Emily ignored her friend's question and proceeded to yell out to the two above. "Wait!" she yelled, but it was too late. Kilowog advanced on the alien, the sound of two powers colliding, shaking the ground around them. They continued to clash as everyone stood by and watched, except for Emily. She ran out from the cover of the building, ignoring Carol and Tomar-Re calling her name.

"Stop," she yelled with fervor. "He's not a threat!" At this point she wasn't even sure whom she was addressing. She didn't care as long as they both stopped fighting. The sound of more cracks as fists collided and powers crashed.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" she screamed, eyes starting to glow blue. Her arms were thrust outward, threads of light attempting to form, but fizzled out and failed.

But the light did not go unnoticed. "Emily!" J'onn said mid-attack, shock in his voice. Flying backwards, the Martian moved away from Kilowog, staring down at his old friend in relief. But Kilowog did not stop and proceeded to smash J'onn in the face with his massive fist.

"Damn it! I said STOP!" she screamed, veins beginning to appear on her forehead. The blue glow extended around her body more brightly, seeping out of her like a soft flame. The lantern hesitated, unsure of what he was witnessing. He pointed at J'onn and grunted, "This poozer-."

"I thought you were going to wait with Ferris inside?" A voice rang out from above.

The blue glow snuffed out. Emily, startled by the outburst, blushed and rested her hand behind her neck. It was Sinestro.

"About that…," She hesitated and laughed nervously. Honestly, she didn't know how the man did it. For a woman who had spent over a decade as a vigilante, this man managed to make her feel like an insolent child in a matter of seconds. He reminded her a little of Batman. How annoying.

Kilowog flew towards Sinestro, a complaint on the edge of his lips, but was silenced as Sinestro raised his hand. "I witnessed everything. No explanation is necessary." Kilowog grunted and crossed his arms in irritation.

"Why are you not waiting inside?" Sinestro questioned, his voice bellowing down at her.

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans, slightly miffed by his attitude. "Your return was awful quick." Emily lifted her eyebrow.

"Small emergencies require simple solutions," he said condescendingly.

"Snide asshole," she seethed under her breath, scrunching her face up in a scowl.

"Emily…"

Forgetting all else, her face shot up at his voice, and she moved towards her friend in relief. "J'onn!" As she approached him, she could feel his presence and reached for his arm, worry in her voice. "Are you okay?" The Martian nodded. "Nothing is damaged. Healing is not necessary."

She hugged him, fiercely. It had been too long since she last saw him, but seeing him now it was as if their days long past were not so long ago. "It's been a while." She suddenly looked up questioningly. "How did you find me all the way out here?"

J'onn lifted his wrist, showing her the communicator. "Batman received your distress signal back in Coast City."

Her eyes widened as she remembered. "That's right! I completely forgot about that." She was slightly embarrassed. She couldn't believe she forgot.

He continued, "When your signal reached beyond Earth's atmosphere, I was called in to track you down."

She nodded her head, resting her hand under her chin. "It only makes sense. Aside from Hal, you and Superman are the only two that can easily follow."

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Sinestro barked in irritation, landing swiftly and next to Emily. In the distance, Kilowog began to shoo the lanterns away, dismissing them from the disrupted training session.

Emily could feel a hard shift in the air as his domineering presence came a little too close for her liking. Honestly, Emily wanted to ignore Sinestro, but this was Green Lantern territory they were imposing upon. The least she could do was show some courtesy, even if his attitude was less than savory. Turning towards him, she gestured to J'onn. "Sinestro, this is my dear friend J'onn J'onzz, otherwise known as The Martian Manhunter."

J'onn nodded his head politely and addressed him. "I am a denizen of Earth. Many were concerned for the wellbeing of Emily and her companion. I am merely here to confirm her safety."

Emily was prepared to nod her head in agreement when she mulled over his words. The realization that he did not come to take them home was unexpected. "What? I figured you would be here to take us home."

J'onn looked at her. "Emily, do you remember the message you sent to Batman?"

She scrunched up her face in thought. Everything had happened so fast that she didn't really think on her words. It was like second nature. She just did it without having to really process it. She rubbed the side of her face, cradling her cheek in her hand.

J'onn didn't bother waiting for her to respond. "You have never stopped being a hero, Emily. Even after you stopped training with me those years ago."

She looked up at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand."

J'onn smiled softly and sent her a soft image of his expression to her mind. She felt the touch against the surface of conscience, and she was awed. It was rare to see the martian express so much emotion openly. "Your message was never a plea for help. It was more informative of what was transpiring. You simply called for backup and told us all to watch our backs." She smiled and spoke jovially, "Some habits are hard to break."

"Emily," J'onn said so softly, so seriously, she almost didn't hear it. "Do you truly wish me to take you home?"

She frowned at his words, but she did not hesitate to answer. "No." Her decision was firm, unrelenting. Not long after awakening on the strange planet, Emily had come to the conclusion that she would not go home until things were resolved. Too much had happened, and her friend needed her help. The thought of going home and acting like nothing had happened to Hal was not an option.

J'onn continued on as if he already knew her answer. "Then you're going to need this." Reaching behind his cloak, he unstrapped a bag from his back. Grasping her hand, he placed it in her waiting hands. "What is it?" she asked.

He pushed it towards her. "Open it."

She hesitated, eyebrows scrunching in question as she pulled open the bag and reached inside. Feeling the fabric, she gasped as her hands tightened in recognition.

J'onn….I-." lightly grasping the folded uniform, she slowly rubbed the material with her thumb so many feelings welling up in her chest. So many memories.

He tilted his head. "We figured you'd need it."

"J'onn, I don't know if I'm-"

He cut her off when he lightly touched her shoulder, shaking his head. "No, you're ready. Trust me."

She was speechless. But honestly should she be surprised? J'onn always was perceptive when it came to her. After all, their powers were the most similar out of everyone else. She smiled at the tall alien, true gratitude in her voice. "Thank you, J'onn."

He grasped her shoulder. "I would extend your gratitude to Batman. He kept your uniform-just in case."

Blushing, Emily scoffed, downright refusing such a request. "But that would give the old bats a chance to say 'I told you so.' And it'll be a cold day in hell…"

J'onn shook his head at her. "I've never understood your relationship with the caped crusader."

She laughed at his response. "And I would give up trying."

Out of the corner, Carol stepped forward, reaching out for Emily. Her voice was weak, but a hint of sarcasm managed to sink in as she spoke. "This is all fine and dandy, but what about Hal?"

J'onn stared down at the earthling, recognition in his eyes at the woman standing before him. "By the time Batman arrived, there was nothing left but a giant crater where Emily's signal originated from. We thought the worst, but the signal picked back up shortly after."

"And Hal?"

"We found no trace of him, and he has not attempted to contact anyone on Earth. I believe he has left the planet altogether."

Carol paled and both Sinestro and Emily looked down in frustration. "Damn," she huffed.

Carol's eyes misted over. Emily could sense another wave of emotional distress coming from her friend. It alarmed her how quickly Carol's emotions were spiraling out of control. The poor girl.

"J'onn. I need to ask you a favor." Emily spoke, her voice soft but confident.

"You want me to release the mental barrier." he said without missing a beat.

She smiled at him. She always did appreciate his awareness. It was a bond she would not give up for the world. Resting the bag on the ground, she stood as straight as she could. "Please." And with that, she closed her eyes and lifted her face up to him.

J'onn stepped closer to her, his hand moving up to rest against her forehead. Sinestro watched warily, not knowing what the Martian intended to do.

"Emily," Carol said, slightly alarmed. She grabbed her friend's arm, unsure of what was happening. "What's he going to do?"

She reopened her eyes. Even though she was blind, Emily shifted towards her friend, a soft smile and soft eyes set upon her face with the hope of lending some assurance. "It's okay. J'onn would never hurt me."

Carol looked irritated, if not more distressed. "That doesn't answer my question!"

Emily shook her head and reached out for Carol's hand, holding it tight. "It's okay. I'll explain everything. I promise."

And with that, she removed the hand from her arm and refocused her attention on J'onn. "Please, continue."

He rested his hand back on her forehead, closing his eyes. She could feel J'onn in her head, it was a cold sensation, but not wholly unpleasant. There were whisperings of his voice as he traveled through her neural pathways. He always was considerate of how he treated her mind when they were linked. Slowly, she could feel her mind shifting. The images of walls coming down filled her head. It wasn't long before he left. And with it, a sense of peace overcoming her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. It was subtle, but she could tell. Admittedly, she was expecting some sort of big physical sign to manifest itself. Perhaps a pop or something. But this would do. Slowly and a little unsure, she tapped her foot against the ground focusing her mind on her powers. She sighed in relief as she stared down at her foot. A soft blue light rippled out from under it and expanded into the darkness. The waves pulsed around her, raising over the many objects and people that were before her. As the pulses began to increase, the various shapes took on more definition. Her world was filled with light once more.

She stared back at J'onn and smiled a smile she had no given in so long. She never realized just how much she missed this. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

J'onn smiled and pushed his cloak back as he raised his hand towards her. "Try to link us with your powers."

Still smiling, she nodded and spread her hands out in front of her. But stopped as she felt the looming presence of those around her and cleared her throat. Looking at Sinestro and then Carol, she lightly made a shooing motion. "Could you both step back a little?"

Emily was mildly alarmed as she felt Carol balk next to her. She looked like she was ready to have an aneurysm. But she complied rather quickly, unsure of what was going to transpire. Confusion and shock was written on her face. Sinestro on the other hand gave Emily an irritated look and stepped only two steps back, lazily at that. His body language clearly irritated her, but she turned her head back to J'onn and tried to ignore the lantern's presence.

She felt a little nervous as she held her hands up, wrists high and fingers bent downward. Concentrating on J'onn, she zoned in on his outstretched hand. Like a pin dropping, it happened so fast. One second there was nothing; and the next, a mass of blue wires grasped his hands tightly, light glowing fiercely in the air.

Sinestro's eyes widened, his crossed arms loosening, and Carol gasped in the background. "Holy shit!"

Emily's hands dropped, effectively making the wires disappear. She laughed in relief and walked up to J'onn smacking him on the arm in a friendly gesture. "Thank you."

J'onn nodded, pleased with the results. "How do you feel?"

A smile was still plastered on her face as she stretched her arms out, casually allowing some threads to form between them as she stretched. "Like I never stopped using them."

He seemed relieved at the fact, but his face took on a cloudy appearance as he took her hand into his effectively capturing her attention.

"What is it?"

"Just be careful." He paused, brows furrowing. "There is a chance your mind will have some backlash. Notably with your visions."

Emily looked a little concerned at this. J'onn was never one to exaggerate or say anything improbable. But she shouldn't be completely surprised. When had anything ever happened without some cost. A slight hiccup was manageable. Or so she hoped.

A beeping sound rang out in the air, throwing the quiet atmosphere off. It was coming from J'onn's wrist. One of batman's many communication devices, she presumed. It was flashing brightly.

"While normally I would be more inclined to help, my hands are tied at the moment." J'onn said concern on his face."

Emily knew what would come next. The Martian was always quick with his goodbyes.

J'onn began to take flight, hovering a few feet above the ground. He looked down at her. "I apologize, but I must return to Earth. There is a most pressing matter."

Emily smiled in understanding. "There always is." She waved him off leisurely. "I understand, J'onn. Take care of the others for me while I'm gone?"

The Martian nodded, making the barest upturn of his mouth.

"Batman sends his regards."

She snorted. "Don't screw up, kid," she says, impersonating her old mentor. "He'll never change."

With that, the Martian Manhunter took off into the sky with his last words floating down to her. "We will await your return, Seamstress."

She waved him goodbye as Carol stood there in awe over what had just transpired. Kilowog and a few other lanterns looked ready to follow him, but Sinestro waved them off. "Let him go. There is no danger."

Carol looked back at Emily, clearly confused. "Seamstress?"

Emily continued to look into the sky, wondering if J'onn had already broken through the atmosphere.

"It's my hero moniker," she said nonchalantly, bringing her gaze back to the surface.

Carol let out an exasperated breath, clearly becoming upset again. "So-you're a superhero? Just like Hal?"

Emily sighed heavily, cringing at her friend's reaction. "Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'!?" She yelled out, making Emily flinch at the sound.

"I didn't tell you because I was technically retired." Emily pointed out firmly, her eyes narrowing at Carol's attitude. "It's not like I'm entitled to inform everyone of my entire life's history. It was the past. And I intended to keep it that way."

Carol just looked at her incredulously, completely flabbergasted by the revelation that her friend was tied in with the other heroes gallivanting around the world.

Sinestro stepped in, asking the same question he had before, "So what exactly are your powers again?"

Emily felt a little grateful for his interference. Such a solid question made it easier for her to spill the beans to her longtime friend. Hopefully, it would keep her content for now. "They're telepathic in nature. Originally, I was just a precognitive. By touching objects, I can see glimpses of the past and in some cases the future. But thanks to J'onn, he was able to unlock more of my mind and in turn open up telepathic abilities. I managed to manifest part of those powers in the form of energy-based threads." She looked back at her friend. "Hence the name."

Carol crossed her arms, looking rather upset. "How could I not notice any of this?"

Emily rubbed her temple in frustration. "Carol, I didn't want you to. I had gone to great lengths so that no one would. I even had J'onn lock away most of my powers to keep myself from subconsciously using them. In every sense, I was retired. Besides," she said soothingly. "When we met, I no longer had my powers and people had long forgotten of my existence." She looked out onto the vast, foreign landscape that was Oa and sighed, "I wanted to go back to being as close to a normal citizen as possible."

Carol looked at her a little dumbfounded and spoke crassly, "But you're blind." She had the decency to look a little apologetic as soon as the words left her mouth.

Emily cringed at how biting her point was, but tried to explain anyways. "After I lost my sight, I felt that my contribution to the world had greatly suffered. Even though J'onn stuck with me and worked with me to develop new ways to adapt, I felt crippled." She rubbed her shoulder self-consciously. "I had lost all of my confidence."

She ran her hand through her hair roughly, feeling overly exposed. "So I went into hiding. I figured if my enemies couldn't find me, I could let the rest of the world's heroes deal with everything." She couldn't help herself and laughed ruefully. "Things were so quiet until Hal picked up that damn ring."

Carol looked up at the mention of his name, slightly miffed at the implication. "Are you saying that it's his fault?"

"No." Emily quickly backtracked. Seeing the misstep. "God no. I just meant the series of events. I mean, sure. I still provided intel to a few of my old friends in the hero circles, but I felt something different when I hung around Hal. I don't know exactly what it was. All I know is that I did something that Batman had once done for me. I became his mentor." She smiled fondly of the memories. "There was just some feeling that kept telling me to help him, stay with him. I don't think I recognized it because my powers were so heavily suppressed, but my mind was trying to tell me something would happen." She thrust her hand out at the situation they were in now. "Normally something this serious, I would have visioned out and prevented," she said bitterly, the guilt hitting her as she worked everything out in my mind. That's what it was. Regret. Regret for not being there. For not providing him with the intel he needed. For not protecting him. Emily turned to look at her friend, the weight of the situation making her eyes look aged beyond her years.

"Carol, you have to believe me when I say this. I am absolutely determined to get Hal back-" she turned away again, the shame she felt making it difficult for her to say it to Carol's face, "because I feel partly responsible for his fate. I could have protected him, prevented all of this, but-."

Carol came up from behind her, wrapping her arms around Emily and squeezing tight. Even after everything, Carol always seemed to know when she was needed. "Don't say it's your fault. Don't you dare," she spoke harshly, guilt heavy in her voice. She turned Emily back around to face her. "You can't control everything, Emily. You should know that better than anyone."

She flinched at her words. It was silly; she should be over it by now. "I know. It's just-hard." They stood there, hugging each other close. After losing someone so close to them both, having each other was the only true comfort.

"As much as I hate to break up this little heartfelt scene," Sinestro said, sounding less than sorry. "I think you have gotten the point across with your powers. We need to start discussing more important matters."

She wanted to punch him in the face.

* * *

It had been a few hours since J'onn had left. Emily and Carol sat in a room with Sinestro and a few other veteran lanterns discussing the situation with Parallax.

Emily sat with her arms crossed and her calf resting across her knee, foot bouncing, the vibrations from the movement giving her the ability to see the many figures standing around the room. The revelation of just how many aliens were gathered had Emily a little antsy. Sure, she knew J'onn, but she had known him for so long that it didn't really matter. It was natural to her. While it wasn't as shocking, she still found it surreal that so many different beings existed among the vast universe. It brought a whole new meaning to "We are not alone."

Sinestro was informing the others about the detailed events that happened in Coast City. The revelation that so many lanterns were lost seemed to be a hard pill for them to swallow. Emily knew it must have been hard. Hal had mentioned before that Parallax had left devastation in his wake with each sector he attacked and each lantern he killed. Now, it seemed much more personal since lanterns appeared to be the direct targets, and Parallax had managed to do it under their noses.

As the other lanterns continued to discuss, Sinestro approached her. "So you believe me now?" she whispered. He sighed, his expression that of mild defeat. "What choice do I have? There are no other leads."

Emily's expression softened. He could be a hard ass, but she could tell he cared deeply for the corps. Without hesitation, she grasped his hand, squeezing it gently. "I could show you now. If you're willing?" she asked.

Sinestro stared down at her hand in thought. And then he made the barest of nods.

"Just relax, she smiled. It's not as terrible as most seem to think." And with that, a small thread extended from her wrist and wrapped gently around his finger. He twitched a little at the contact. "Yeah, they're a little cold. Sorry about that, forgot to warn you."

He merely grunted in response.

And then everything went dark again as she refocused her powers and began to retrace her past memories and flood them into the link. She had to be careful not to over inundate him. Mind links were a powerful and exhausting thing. Slowly, she felt herself being pulled into his mind, her spectral self floating through the many pathways opened up to her. Piece by piece, she passed her memories on to him. From the discussion about the missing lanterns to the actual abduction of Hal's body by Parallax. In the distance, she could hear his breathing become strained and began to retreat from his mind, tracing back to the path that lead to their link. He was already tired from it, she didn't want to overstay her welcome and get trapped if he were to fall unconscious.

But something seemed off as a light mist began to flood around her. She felt a mild panic as pathways began to feel blocked. Eyes widening, Emily began to make a fast retreat, worried that Sinestro was going to faint. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she didn't want to take any chances. She dove out of his mind, the thread on his finger snapping as they disconnected. She was shoved back into her chair, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Not that terrible, you say." Sinestro said. She could tell he was attempting sarcasm, but he seemed too tired to give it much of a try.

"Sorry," she apologized sincerely. She couldn't help but wonder about it though. The mist was troubling. That had never happened before.

"Emily, are you okay?" Carol asked with concern. She had seen the entire ordeal nearby and came to check on her friend. She rested her hand on Emily's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm okay," she laughed weakly, placing her hand on top of Carol's gently.

When Sinestro caught his breath, he was all seriousness once again. "We have a lot of ground to cover, and I'd rather not waste any more time than is necessary."

Emily nodded, "Agreed. We need to retrace Parallax's steps. If I can find some sort of connection with anything he has touched, we can try to catch up with him." She rubbed her chin in thought. "We might even get a little ahead if we're lucky."

"Where should we start?" Sinestro said, actually being cooperative for once.

Not one to take for granted an opportunity, she chose not to comment on his sudden change in demeanor. "As much as I would like to return to Earth, I doubt there is much left for me to feel out since Parallax blew up the whole damn block." She paused in thought. "However, perhaps we can start with Reever? Parallax possessed him last so maybe there is a better chance of tracing him in that sector."

Sinestro nodded in understanding. "It seems logical enough. We received word from some of the inhabitants from Xanshi when he originally went missing. Perhaps they can provide more details of his last known location on the planet."

Emily was about to voice her agreement, when she heard her friend make a stressed sound next to her. Sinestro's eyes shifted to Carol, but he remained silent.

Carol rubbed her wrist, the pain in her palm bothering her. Without warning, Emily gently gripped it. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

"There wasn't enough time. Everything happened so fast." Carol spoke softly. "Besides, it's nothing serious."

Emily gently lifted her friend's hand towards her lap, trying not to hurt her as the scrapes along her palm were swollen and red. Blue strands wrapped around Carol's hand, and she flinched back.

"Shit Carol, it's nothing that bad. You don't have to act like I have herpes," she said lightly. She couldn't help herself and Carol laughed. It sounded a little defeated, but she knew her friend would be okay-or at least she thought she did. The thought sobered her up. "It's okay." She reassured. "I can heal too."

Carol looked up and smiled sadly, "So that's what you meant when you told him…"

"Yeah," Emily admitted with a tinge of regret as she thought back to their last moments with Hal. "It wouldn't have done much since I could barely use my powers to begin with, but since Parallax already took hold of his body, I-."

Carol genuinely smiled this time. "It's okay. You knew what you were doing."

"So did Hal." The spoken thought sobered her. He really did know what he was doing. And that thought made her so proud of him, but sad at the same time.

Carol's face dropped. It was like a dark storm had suddenly appeared over her head, and she spoke bitterly, "But he didn't."

Sensing the downward spiral coming on, Emily grasped her friend's healed hand tightly. "Oh Carol."

Her breathing came fast and she sounded hysterical. "No. He shouldn't have-why didn't he-," Carol distressed.

Emily had been wondering when the next outburst would happen. As level headed as Carol always seemed, she could be a complete mess around her.

"He didn't know what he was doing!" she shouted. The noise alarmed everyone in the room.

Emily winced at how loud she was, but she knew she had to cut Carol off, bring some sense back into her. So she bit back with just as much conviction. "Hal knew exactly what he was doing, Carol!" Her words were harsh as she spat back, "And you know it."

Carol closed her eyes, a tear streaking down her face. "But-!"

"C'mon!" Emily continued not letting up, "You know better than anyone. Sure, he can be a dumbass, but he never fools around when it comes to lives!"

"I-"

"He was protecting you and the corps. Don't sully his heroic act with blind love."

Carol covered her face with her hands, tears running down her face. "I know," she said. "It's just so hard to accept."

Grimacing, Emily grasped her friend's shoulders, forcing Carol to face her. "Look at me."

She waited patiently for her to look up. Slowly, Carol wiped her own tears away from her eyes and looked at her friend.

Emily held her chin up, eyes softening but filled with confidence. "We'll get him back. I swear it."

"But how do you know-."

Emily shook her head, eyes hardening. "I'll get him back. When I say something will happen, it will." Carol looked at her, unsure. "When it comes to someone's fate, I don't play games. I will bring him back, his light hasn't gone out yet. Trust me, I would know." She then pointed at her own head and smiled. "Precognitive and all that." Nodding her head at Carol, she released her grip on her friend and turned to Sinestro.

"If you were serious about getting a head start, I'm ready."

* * *

They walked in silence for some time before Sinestro looked at her with curiosity and asked,. "Were you serious back there?"

Emily didn't falter. "Yes."

Stopping suddenly, she touched his shoulder. He stopped and looked down at her touching him and then at her face. "Look," she said. "I know it's all a little crazy right now. But I need your help and you need mine." I can give you the advantage the corps will need to get a step ahead of this guy." Pinching the bridge of her nose as if warding off a headache, she went on. "However, it's going to require that I expose myself to numerous dangers. Ones that I cannot see. While the return of my power has awarded me with some sight, I cannot see everything. Reflections. Objects in the air. I am still blind to them all. And as much as I want to say that I'm a badass and can use my powers to take anyone on, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still limited by my blindness. Even with the help of my threads and precognitive powers. All of this can only do so much, and it drains me."

She felt a tinge of anger at having to admit it, but she needed to be honest. "I need someone to protect me. I need to know that someone will be there to have my back." She looked him dead in the eye. "And I want that person to be you."

Sinestro lifted one brow and looked at her humorously, "For someone you have known for barely an Oan day, you are putting a lot of faith in a complete stranger."

"I know," she laughed. "However, Hal once told me that he trusted you enough to put his life in your hands. That's not something to take lightly, especially when coming out of the mouth of someone like Hal Jordan."

She smacked Sinestro's shoulder good-naturedly, causing him to jolt forward. "If it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

And on a side note, I hope everyone likes the new cover art I made. It's supposed to be a drawing of Emily Rothchild in her uniform.

I will be working on number 5 throughout next week. Hopefully, I can have it posted by the 18th. It depends on how busy life gets.


	5. It'll Suffice

First off, I want to make a special thank you to **markmark261** for all of the constructive criticism and comic book knowledge. This information has been exceedingly helpful. I cannot begin to express my relief and gratefulness at having someone with all of that knowledge around to assist me.

And I would also like to thank the anonymous reviewer that left that wonderful review. It really made my day to have another reader excited about a Sinestro-centric story. I could feel the genuine excitement for the story, and that's the kind of enthusiasm I hoped to create.

Anyways, please do not hesitate to check back on occasion. I tend to update all of my chapters over time. and fix past mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - It'll Suffice**

**Sector 1417 - Planet: Korugar - 3 hours prior to Sinestro's return to Oa...**

Disasters on the planet had not been so uncommon as of late. Korugar always took up a little more of Sinestro's time when elections were ongoing. Corruption among the candidates and various supporting factions was a cause for concern. Earlier that year, a slew of bombings in four of the largest cities on Korugar upset campaigns for one of the leading factions by a rebel force. Sinestro had to step in when the military couldn't handle it. It was annoying. It was chaotic. And Sinestro was growing tired of his own world's incapability to control it.

'Today would be no different,' he thought as he rammed his fist into a young Korugarian gorilla, blood splattering across his face as the man under him continued to struggle.

"Let go of me!" the boy shouted, throwing a punch across Sinestro's right cheekbone, making the lantern lose his grip for a second. It was enough time for the vagrant to flick something off of his vest. The piece of metal clattered to the floor and rolled down the sloped, uneven ground.

There was only a slight pause before an explosion erupted from the small contraption, scattering chunks of rock everywhere. A sharp piece hit Sinestro's left shoulder and he yelled as it tore into his flesh. Though he was injured, it only managed to fuel the lantern's anger. Refocusing on the struggling boy still trapped under his steel grip, he pulled his fist back once more with rage.

Seeing Sinestro's face, the young boy grew frightened and cried out in desperation. "Please! Don't!"

Some of the tendrils of light drifting through Sinestro's suit lightened into a yellowish-green tone as his anger peaked, and his fist flew one final time, effectively knocking his opponent out. The entire time, Sinestro could smell the fear. He always could. But it was so much more potent. He inhaled deeply, the scent creating feelings of euphoria as he stood in the cavern.

His stomach suddenly dropped as the high began to fade and realization took over. Never before had he allowed himself to become so lost in the fight. A feeling of panic washed over him as he stared down at his bloodied hands."What have I done?" he whispered brokenly to himself.

It had been years since the fear of Parallax plagued the universe, but the effort Sinestro put into finding a way to stop the corrupt immortal was all for not. A human had been the being's demise. He clenched his fingers, thinking of the day he convinced The Guardians to make the Yellow Ring of Power. Hal warned him, but he had not listened. It was only one time. But that one time was enough. Something within him changed that day, but would be damned if he would let it rule over him.

Sinestro refocused the feelings in his mind, and his teeth strained as he inhaled. The scent of fear still lingered in the small cavern. It was intoxicating. "No!" he spoke with conviction, shaking his head as a sense of dread overcame him. He stared down at his ring, the tendrils of yellow fading for now. "I won't give in. I won't." He grabbed his head and grunted as a sharp pain struck. It was overwhelming and unrelenting, causing him to dig his fingers into the side of his temple harshly, willing the pain to go away. His body fell against the cavern, next to the unconscious boy. He was there for some time, clutching his head.

Sinestro's breathing was heavy and sweat rolled down his face as the pain slowly began to subside. The sound of his labored breaths echoed in the cavern, only accompanied by water dripping from parts of the ceiling. It was some time before it leveled out, the sweat that had accumulated on his body drying uncomfortably over his skin and leaving a crusted sheen.

He pushed away from the wall and stood in mild relief, holding his hand out to catch the droplets of water falling into a small puddle next to him. As it pooled in his hand, Sinestro rubbed the cool water onto his face, sighing at the small comfort. Shaking the leftover moisture on his hands, he stared down at the still body with a blank expression.

He didn't have time for this.

Sinestro picked the wanted kid up and proceeded to exit the cave. He flew through the tunnels at breakneck speed and off into the skies to drop off the small burden slung over his shoulders.

It was time to return to Oa.

* * *

**Sector 0000: Planet Oa - Present Time**

Night had fallen over the city. The sky lit up like the northern lights back home on Earth, layer after layer of floating, rainbow curtains billowing. The tall buildings scattered across the city were also alive with light as many of its citizens took their activities indoors. One light among all was suddenly masked as a shade frosted over the window, effectively blocking any prying eyes.

Inside, Emily Rothchild stood clutching to her chest the bag J'onn had given her earlier that day. She nodded in gratitude to Sinestro as he continued to push buttons on a panel against the wall, casting shadows over all of the windows. "Thank you," she spoke softly, her feelings sobered by his consideration for her modesty. He merely grunted in response, which managed to refuel her irritation. She found him as pleasant as a pile of dog crap on your carpet at 5 a.m. in the morning. You don't want to deal with it, but really there's no other choice. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Try not to take forever," he spoke with no emotion in his voice. "I want to get everything in motion as soon as possible."

She really wanted to smack his face with her bag. She doubted it would have done much, but Emily would have been satisfied none-the-less. Responding with a less than lady-like grunt of her own, she motioned for him to leave. And without bothering to acknowledge her, he did. The soft sound of a whoosh was her only indication of his exit from the room.

Sighing in relief, she let her arms drop with the bag swinging below. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Sending out a pulse of energy, she located a small ottoman like cushion to drop her bag on and began rummaging through it. The first item she picked up was her uniform. Holding it with both hands, she flicked it twice to air it out a little. Thankfully, it didn't smell like something coming out of her grandmother's old closet. But she shouldn't have been surprised. Batman always kept the old uniforms encased like ancient artifacts in a Smithsonian museum. Her eyes narrowed at the thought. She was the psychic, and yet he always managed to predict certain things with a frightening certainty.

Emily stripped out of her clothes, folding them neatly on the cushion and unzipped the back of the one-piece suit apprehensively. It had been a while since she'd worn anything so tight. "Thank God I waxed," she smiled wanly. The one-piece was a dark, charcoal grey body suit that revealed her legs, but covered up to the underside of her face. Putting the damn thing on was not as hard as zipping it up. Emily made a slew of awkward twists and turns to try and grasp the zipper and pull. It was a slow process, but she refused to resort to asking for help.

Reaching into the bag again, she pulled out a long black cloak with a utility belt. Holding it up, she shook her head. "That man and his belts," she huffed. Sliding it around her waist, she felt it click against parts of her suit, the cloak covering most of what was left bare. Feeling a little less self conscious, she sighed in relief and rummaged in the bag again in search of any extra goodies. Emily paused as she pulled out a dual set of bands that matched her one-piece.

"What's this?"

Stretching the material out, she suddenly grunted as a memory flashed through her mind. It was a modification to her uniform that was originally rejected after she lost her sight. Batman apparently didn't agree with her. Moving to put the item back into the bag, she hesitated. The main reason she refused the headpiece back then was because her lost sight was a fresh wound both physically and emotionally. Training with J'onn didn't even begin for another two months when the modification came up. She knew Batman wanted to instill greater confidence in her return to the crime fighting world, but she just didn't have it at the time.

But did she have it now?

Fingering the material once more, she made up her mind. Digging into the bag, she searched around for the metal bands that would hold her hair back. Finding them, Emily pulled her hair into a high and tight ponytail, clasping it all into place with the metal contraptions. She could only hope it was a decent job, mirrors were something of the past for her. Smoothing her hands across the top, she grabbed the two bands and began pulling them over her eyes in a criss-crossed pattern. It was strange to have something covering her face, but did it really matter? She couldn't see so it shouldn't be an issue, but Emily worried about bringing too much attention to her handicap. Batman used to tell her that it would be an advantage. Enemies would underestimate her and consider her weak for being blind, but her powers never rendered her useless. It didn't make her any less conscious of the fact that it did affect her strength. The once gungho, frontline hero became the supportive, side-show act. Emily huffed humorously, "I'm starting to sound like Robin."

A sharp pounding against the wall made her jump, a thousand nerves tingling up her back. "Are you finished yet?"

"One minute!" she yelled. Honestly, she didn't know how Hal could stand the man. Thinking back, a memory spiked forward of her friend's words, 'He grows on you.' Emily shook her head, "Yeah, like black mold."

Quickly, she tugged on her black gloves and a pair of black, flat knee high boots and gathered up her folded clothes. She shoved them violently into the bag, letting off some steam in the process. If she couldn't sock him in the face, she could at least take out her frustrations on inanimate objects. Taking long strides towards the door, it whooshed open without her having to break her stride and proceeded to slam into the already irritated Sinestro. "Really!?" she shouted, cursing her bad luck.

Sinestro backed up a bit, dusting himself off as if something foul had covered him. "Ever graceful."

A string of curses lined up in her head, but she bit her cheek and chose to remain silent. She wouldn't stoop to his childishness. "Lead the way," she said in a clipped voice, waving her hand in one direction.

Without missing a beat, Sinestro turned and began leading her down the hall and eventually to the outside of another platform. Emily sighed as the pulses of energy she released with each step indicated a sudden drop. "You people don't believe in walkways much, do you."

Sinestro blandly replied, "They are not necessary considering the planet's inhabitants."

He had a point. Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned to one side. "What do you suggest we do? Last I checked, I couldn't fly."

Sinestro didn't bothering asking for her permission as he reached around her waist and hoisted her against his body. The move startled Emily, and she reached out to grab his shoulders at the sudden move. She felt him flinch slightly, but she ignored it. Before, she was simply irritated. Now, she was downright uncomfortable. Having to rely on someone else was difficult enough. But in the past, her help came from people she knew. This time, she had to rely on a stranger. His foreign touch was unsettling, and she had to fight off the urge to squirm away from him. She knew it was silly, he had held her before when she quite literally fell out of the sky. However, she had more important things to worry about then. This time, all of her attention was focused on him and his actions.

"Hold tight." He said calmly, sensing the sudden change in her demeanor.

She wasn't scared per se. More like unnerved. So she curled her left arm around his neck and kept her right hand firmly grasped on his shoulder. This time, he didn't flinch away. In fact, he relaxed. "Okay." She said, sounding much calmer than she felt.

With that, a soft green glow enveloped both of them, and they took off into the night sky.

* * *

"This is…" She hesitated in confusion. He had released her onto a large, open spaced platform. She released a pulse of energy as soon as her foot touched the ground, lighting up her dark world with images of blue. The area wasn't overly crowded, but she could see other lanterns practicing in various areas. Multiple constructs were laid out among the grounds as a few of them practiced their craft, the more experienced lanterns supervising. Turning around, she stared at him with suspicion.

"What?" Sinestro stared back, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you go along without first seeing what you were capable of?"

To say she was a little miffed was an understatement. Being a long-time vigilante, the idea of having to prove herself was something she had not encountered since her days under Batman's scrutiny. And even then it was just as annoying, if not more.

"You already saw my-," she protested.

"Seeing into the past and defending yourself in the present are two entirely different things." He responded, unapologetic in his decision.

Emily huffed in indignation, turning around and walking out onto a cleared part of the platform. "The nerve…" she mumbled under her breath. A part of her knew that she was acting childish. He had every right to test her. If the corps was anything like the police force, proving that you wouldn't get in the way and hold your weight was of top importance. But the guy just grated on her nerves. Having to follow under his lead just rubbed her the wrong way.

In the distance, she could see two lanterns approaching. Emily recognized one of them as the giant creature that attacked J'onn earlier that day. He seemed like a hothead, and she felt a little apprehensive as he approached.

Sinestro stepped closer to her and gestured to the two. "Rothchild,-."

She cut him off, not liking her last name coming from his mouth. It sounded weird. Condescending even. "Please, just call me Emily or Seamstress."

Sinestro continued as if the interruption never happened. "- allow me to introduce Kilowog." She nodded, but her body was tense. "He assisted me when you and Ferris arrived on Oa." Putting a name to the face helped lessen the feelings of dislike, but she truly relaxed when Sinestro informed her that Kilowog was the lantern that caught Carol. As much as the battle earlier had upset her, the same lantern had protected her friend. Perhaps it evened things out. Maybe.

"So, this is the human," said the unnamed one. She wasn't sure what color the being was, but he looked like a bunch of rocks shoved together. The image was a little strange to her. And his attitude was worse. Great, just what she needed.

"And this," Kilowog said, putting his hand on the rock-man's shoulder. "This is a new recruit not worth mentioning." Emily sucked her lips into her mouth and bit down on them, attempting not to snort with laughter. Kilowog did not seem like a bad lantern at all. Maybe more misunderstood. She truly hoped that was the case as she watched the recruit struggle under Kilowog's grip, attempting to push the large guy away in annoyance.

Finally giving up, he tried to stand tall under the weight of Kilowog's arm. His face was scrunched up in annoyance and his arms were crossed. "I'm Torgen," he said with a condescending air.

'Oh jeez,' she thought. 'He's just as bad as Sinestro.' Torgen's stance reeked of arrogance, but she could tell it was of the untrained and inexperienced kind. Smart fighters knew better. Or at least that's what Batman drilled into her head. But then again, there was The Flash. The most skilled buffoon she had ever known. One thing was for sure though, Sinestro and Torgen were on a different plane entirely. Seeing this, Emily couldn't help but feel a little relieved by that fact. Hearing about Sinestro and actually seeing him in comparison to other lanterns made a huge difference in her thoughts of him. But he was still an arrogant jerk regardless. A strong arrogant jerk.

"I've got to admit," Torgen said snidely, his voice disrupting Emily's thoughts. "I don't see how she's supposed to be of any use." She remained silent, but he struck a nerve. Trying to pass off as unaffected, she left her arms at her side. Torgen looked her up and down and scoffed. "She's just some blind, lost little human."

Emily's eyes tightened at this, grateful that no one could see her reaction. At least he didn't make a poke at her gender. She would hope species of supposedly advanced technology and knowledge would easily evolve passed the whole gender issue. But she knew the guy had a serious case of superiority complex. And she found it funny how confident he was while standing in the presence of more experienced lanterns, especially Sinestro. She belted out casually among her peers, sighing exaggeratedly."So, chauvinistic pig is a universal trait among men."

A female lantern cackled in the background. Emily smiled and huffed out a little laugh. At least other females here could relate. She guessed some thing really were universal.

Torgen scoffed at her and proceeded to call her what she presumed was the English equivalent to a bitch.

Sinestro tensed, tightening his fists as they rested over his chest. Even Kilowog looked ready to stomp the guy.

Just before either could put the new recruit in his place, Emily took the opportunity to grab the lantern by the legs with her threads, effectively sweeping his feet out from under him and landing him rather inelegantly on his ass. The lantern sputtered, and Emily simply raised her eyebrow at him. "Actions tend to speak louder than words, little boy." Oh how she loved a good taunt. She wondered to what effect she could push him. Allowing her threads to latch onto his brainwaves, she swept through his neural pathways, the strain in his eyes apparent. She took no care and was deliberately invasive. She knew it was poor form, but the cowardly way he acted left a bad taste in her mouth.

She pushed through his memories while the threads tightened around his ankles. A hint of glee entered her eyes as she found a rather embarrassing memory floating around in her mind. It appeared the men of other worlds were just as susceptible to the lulls of sins as any other. "Don't test me," she sneered, fueling Torgen's already sour attitude.

"I have no qualms sharing your past misgivings in Sector 1842 with the rest of your colleagues." He visibly paled and clamped his mouth shut.

"That's what I thought," she said flatly, reeling in her emotions and becoming stone faced.

Kilowog balked at first, but then unleashed a bellowing laugh. He clapped Emily on the back with great force. Unfortunately, it caused her to fly forward, falling face first into the ground. "I like her!"

Sinestro glared at Emily, absolutely furious.

She grunted and pulled herself up on her elbows, turning to look over her shoulder. She spotted Sinestro's expression and rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I don't usually do something so invasive, but the little shit was asking for it."

She let out a slight 'eep" as Kilowog snatched her up with one arm, righting her. "Uh, thanks for the lift." She smiled hesitantly.

For once, Sinestro couldn't help but agree, but he wasn't going to admit it openly. The recruit _was_ asking for it, and she had no obligation to the corps. He shifted his gaze and simply stared down at the lantern with contempt. The only thing he could do was use the situation as a lesson. "You would do better to never underestimate your opponents. It will be your undoing."

Emily had her arms crossed and feet spread apart as she nodded in agreement, staring down at Torgen.

Kilowog picked up the lantern recruit and righted him just as he had her. Hitting the man on the back goodnaturedly, he sent Torgen on his way. Turning back to Emily, he spoke to her calmly and pointed his thumb behind him at the sulking lantern. "As skilled as Torgen is, he's a bit of a poozer."

Emily laughed at the term. It sounded like a fun word to throw around, though she wasn't exactly sure what it meant. But she got the gist of it.

"As much of a fighter as he is," he continued. "That was not the trial Sinestro planned."

"Oh." She said somberly, clearly disappointed that the display failed to fully impress.

"Torgen is a great opponent for other new recruits." Kilowog paused with a smirk. "But for our more experienced fighters, he's just a little too easy." And without warning, Kilowog smashed a fist into Emily's side, throwing her across the platform. Her body rolled down quite a ways before finally skidding to a stop with her face down and away from the group. She didn't move.

Kilowog actually managed to look a bit concerned, wondering if he had been too harsh in his surprise attack, but he knew the dangers of the universe wouldn't be as forgiving. Sinestro had unfolded his arms, hesitant in whether he should approach her or not.

Emily slid her left arm up above her head, keeping all of her weight on her hips as she used her other arm to clench the ground in a shaky movement. Her breath was hot on her arm as she took a moment to collect herself. That had hurt. Not too badly, but the beast was a strong opponent. Having a moment to collect herself, she prepared her mind for the oncoming fight. Focus. Suddenly, Emily slammed her open palm into the ground, massive streaks of blue spreading across the floor at an alarming rate and heading straight for Kilowog.

Seeing what was coming, he jumped into the air, floating above with a triumphant smirk, but the blue light shot out just as fast and wrapped around his limbs. Kilowog threw his hands up as if trying to grasp for something that was not there, and he was slammed into the surface on his back repeatedly as the blue wires tossed him around like a rag doll.

Emily took that moment to stand back up, steadying her resolve. She wouldn't go down that easily. Just as the wires were about to slam the lantern into the ground again, a green light shot out and severed the wires. A loud snapping sound filled the air as the many strings dissipated, and the large man fell to the ground rather gracelessly.

She jolted to the right, ducking into a roll as she felt something shift in the air behind her. A constant pulse of light continued to ripple through the surface as she saw a wall construct slide past her. A another shift in the air set off warning bells in her mind. Something was off, but she couldn't see anything. Like an exploding firecracker, Emily shot a massive amount of threads from her body. When a set of them smashed into something above, panic set in. More constructs were forming above her, and she began to sprint out of the way. The heavy sound of objects slamming into the ground shook her body, and it left her feeling thrilled. With all of her threads being used, her vision sense had been shut off. She was running blind and it was a rush. It was been so long that she forgot how it felt to be this high on your own adrenaline.

A thin wire caught her off guard, and she tripped, flying face first towards the ground. Reaching out, Emily used the momentum to flip and attempt to land on her feet. She fudged the landing and stumbled a few feet, but she was able to correct her balance just as another construct formed above her. Using her wires, she latched a thick rope of blue light around Kilowog and used it like a pulley to shove her body out of the way at breakneck speed before the wall could crush her. The momentum of the pull had her feet sliding across the ground, when Kilowog snapped the wires again.

The thickness of the rope took a little longer to sever than before. Using the extra seconds to her advantage, Emily used the momentum to leap into the air towards her opponent. She was about to grab onto him, when a strong force began to slow her down mid flight, pulling her backwards and into the air. Emily scrunched her brow and struck the ground with more threads to fight against the pull, some shooting out form behind her. When nothing hit, she became confused. Hundreds of threads tied together like thick rope and dug into the ground. Some were wrapped around Kilowog once more, using his weight to keep her from flying into whatever was sucking her in. She couldn't feel anything grabbing her physically, it felt like the gravity had shifted.

Kilowog's laugh shook her out of her contemplation. "Do you give up?"

Emily laughed in return, a soft blue glow peeking out of the bands wrapped around her face. A ring of blue light started to rotate around her body, growing in size. "Don't know the meaning of the word." She said simply. And with that, the band shot out from behind her, closing up in the center and wrapping around the black hole behind her.

Kilowog blinked in surprise. It was the first time anyone had thought to actually plug the damn thing.

Emily's body dropped to the floor, landing hard on her feet. Her hands were on the ground as she crouched low. Pushing off the balls of her feet, she leapt towards him with her body rising and sharp elbow pointed upward in an arched motion. Kilowog's face was priceless as she smashed into him, his head snapping up from the movement.

Her victory was short-lived as Emily shouted in shock when the floor underneath her shifted, and she was tossed to the side.

Kilowog was nursing his chin, a smile on his face as Emily jumped off the moving construct and into a defensive position.

Sinestro suddenly stood between the two, causing both Emily and Kilowog to look at him in question. "I believe that will be enough."

Emily stood up confidently and nodded at Kilowog with a smile on her face. In her eyes, she thought she was pretty damn good albeit a bit rusty. Her hip gave a little twitch as it protested to the sudden abuse it went through. She massaged her side gently, but figured it was nothing a little stretching couldn't fix. It twitched again in protest.

"So…," she said a note of optimism in her voice. "How'd I do?" Not that she really cared about his opinion, but clearing his conscience about her abilities would make him taking her along a lot easier. She really didn't want to resort to harassing the man just to get her way. Childish? Yes. But she'd do just about anything at this point.

Sinestro looked a little pained to admit anything. "It will have to suffice," he said with a frown.

Emily's stature relaxed, and she gave an exasperated sigh. So typical. She didn't know why she ever expected anything different. She was learning that it was impossible to get a compliment out of him. Tossing her hands up nonchalantly, she walked towards him. "Whatever."

Kilowog joined at the center, amused by her banter. He addressed Sinestro first. "Tomar-Re has taken a lantern from one of the more quiet sectors with him to assist with watching over Sector 2814."

Sinestro nodded at this and waved his hand. "What about the training schedule?"

Kilowog looked a bit put out by it, but acquiesced to the situation. "Also taken care of. I had a few lanterns volunteer to take over while I am away."

Emily tilted her head at this. "Will you be joining us?" She smiled lightly, hoping it to be the case. As strong as she knew Sinestro and herself could be, a little extra brawn never hurt anyone.

Kilowog confirmed this. "I will be joining you with another lantern after I have taken care of some issues within my own sector first." Looking back at Sinestro, he added. "I won't be long. They're matters of a more diplomatic nature."

"Then I guess we'll see you on the other side." Emily said, hitting the big guy on the side of his arm since he was too tall to reach his shoulder. Covering her hand with her mouth to hide from Sinestro, she whispered jokingly,"Please don't leave me with him." Kilowog laughed.

But Sinestro was not amused. "We will head to Xanshi then. Send out a signal once you arrive. We'll rendezvous on the outskirts of Corin'thal city."

Without waiting for a response, Sinestro grabbed Emily around the waist again, his grip strong and self-assured. Emily sharply inhaled at the unexpected move, still uncomfortable about it but more peeved this time around. "Hey! I'm not a rag doll. You could at least warn me first."

'Did he always have to be such a douche bag.' She grumbled to herself, moving her arms once again to grip him securely. She didn't like the idea of him having to constantly tote her around. It was a strange feeling having to rely on someone else so heavily. A part of her felt a bit of resentment for it, but she knew it couldn't be helped. It wasn't like she had any other way of traveling through space. Ignoring Kilowog's mirth at her discomfort, she shook her head in displeasure and looked up at Sinestro. "Okay. I'm ready."

A soft glow encased both of them, and they ascended into the sky. Emily's stomach dropped a bit as she watched their bodies float passed the ion curtains and into the black of space. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to get to Xanshi.

This was going to be a long and extremely uncomfortable adventure.

* * *

So I hope everyone is not as disappointed as I was about not getting to the next planet in this chapter. In the beginning, I was determined to make it happen, but as I typed it out I realized that I'd be cutting corners with the story if I forced the scene. But everything is set up for the next chapter. :)

Also, name of the city? Totally made that up. If anybody knows real names of cities on the planet Xanshi, that would be cool to pass along.

See you next chapter. :)


	6. Blood Runs Deep

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I'm honestly surprised at how huge this chapter is. But I think it's a great thing. :) I enjoyed writing this one.

Thank you again to **Markmark261** for pointing out issues and everything I needed to improve upon. I was able to backtrack and update the story before continuing on to this chapter. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Blood Runs Deep**

Sinestro held Emily close as they traveled through another galaxy, thankful for the silence space afforded him. The last couple of months had been long and tiresome. Sadly, the four hours since their departure from Oa had been the most peaceful he'd experienced. He could only hope that it wouldn't be interrupted too soon by his travelling companion. Shifting his eyes downward for a moment, he said a silent prayer for continued peace and quiet.

"Is it always this peaceful?" She said softly, disrupting his solitude.

Sinestro released a controlled breath through his nose. "Yes," he spoke patiently. So much for silence.

"Hmm." she spoke contemplatively. "It's nice-especially when you're not hurdling through space and being tossed around in a green ball of energy." A small smile played across her lips. He could detect some sarcasm in her voice.

Sinestro's lip upturned at the memory. He had just finished an audience with The Guardians when she quite literally came tumbling down from the sky. Kilowog didn't even have enough time to finish his latest tale of training mishaps with the recruits before they were both in the air and catching their unexpected guests. He couldn't help but wonder if the tale unwinding before him would eventually become another addition to the Book of Oa or at least another tale for Tomar-Re to share among the corps. It appeared humans were making their imprint across the universe with ease.

Emily shifted under his arm, repositioning herself. "I know this is probably the worst travel question to ask, but-how much farther?"

Sinestro grunted and used his arm to hoist her up as if she were a child too far outgrown to be in a parent's arm. His hand gripped her hip to keep her steady. "Not much longer." He tried not to focus on their awkward position while flying. At first, it was nothing. He had saved many a citizen across the galaxies before. There had been numerous instances of catching, throwing, and the occasional hysterical clinger. But it wasn't common for him to go long distances between planets with someone latched onto him like a barnacle. Emily's legs were pressed against his left leg, one foot curled around his ankle and a knee pressed into his thigh. It was completely platonic; in fact the position was effective in keeping a lot of the burden off of his muscles. But he was not used to someone touching him for prolonged periods of time. He mentally sighed. He would just have to learn to deal with it. Their journey was going to be a long one. He intended to investigate each sector with a missing lantern so avoiding it was not an option.

In the distance, a lush colored green and blue planet not too different from that of Earth became visible as they approached their destination. Sinestro took the opportunity to send out a signal to the ambassadors' consulate of his coming arrival. He knew that they had been waiting for some news regarding Reever. He could only hope that this trip would reap better information.

Emily shifted in his arm once more, a light gasp escaping against his collarbone as they hit the planet's atmosphere.

Sinestro held her reassuringly, "We're entering Xanshi and should arrive at the Ambassadors' Consulate soon."

He could tell she was irritated again. She always was. "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

The final landing was smooth. She'd give him that. As soon as her feet touched the flat surface of the platform, she immediately sent out a series of pulses, trying to get a feel of the area. She was delighted to find large, lush fern like plants creeping up along the edges of where they landed. She could immediately sense a difference in the atmosphere. It smelled of flora and fresh air, even among the hustle and bustle of what she presumed was a city. Sinestro pulled Emily slightly behind him as three beaked creatures appeared from the archway of the building entrance. "What is it?" she whispered, concerned by his need to shield her.

Sinestro merely tilted his head in the negative as she continued to stare at him in confusion. Apprehension crept up her spine as her body tightened, preparing for anything. Hostility was the last thing she hoped to encounter, especially so soon.

As the group approached, one of the creatures spoke out with its arms wide in what she assumed was a welcoming gesture. And it suddenly became clear, she couldn't understand them. The language was high pitched, but sweet and melodic. It was beautiful. But she felt a sense of disquiet at the realization that her contribution would be stunted for now. And Sinestro's knowledge in dealing with the planet's inhabitants would far outreach any communication attempt she could make so she stood off to the side, arms crossed and waiting.

It was a good while that they talked. Emily continued to stare at her surroundings, taking in the feel of another planet. She was awed by Oa. It had its own enchanting, powerful appeal. But Xanshi was a different feel entirely. The planet felt alive, nature barely stomped out by progress from its inhabitants. It was the perfect balance. One that people on Earth could only dream of obtaining. She liked it here already.

Sinestro's hand landed on her shoulder, disrupting her thoughts. He nodded his head towards the entryway. "They're going to hold a small council meeting of the ambassadors. We'll be informed of the latest concerns they have regarding Reever's disappearance. We will take a meal with them and be allowed to investigate afterwards."

Admittedly, it was a strange feeling, being a part of this. Not more than two days ago, she was on Earth enjoying a nice dinner among friends. Now, she was on another planet, taking counsel with aliens. Then again, she did know the Martian Manhunter. 'But that's J'onn,' she reasoned with herself. It should not have come as too much of a surprise, but knowing something about the universe and experiencing it were two entirely different things. It was a little overwhelming.

Emily rubbed her forehead and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, okay," she said, an edge of exhaustion in her voice.

If Sinestro sensed something was off, he ignored it and nudged her to follow beside him.

* * *

They were led to a large open space with row upon row of seating. Everything was a clean, crisp white color, and it shined like polished marble. The soft shuffle of their feet echoed along the walls. As Sinestro walked in with Emily by his side, he noticed some of the ambassadors were already seated high on their pedestals, patiently waiting. One of the representatives that had greeted them outside looked back apprehensively at Emily.

The council members had been concerned about letting an outsider attend. They were fine with lanterns. The people of Xanshi had dealt with the Corps for many a millennium. But the human's unexpected presence had upset a few. They always were cautious about aliens visiting the planet. It had taken over 300 years of strategic, diplomatic planning just to keep any feathers from ruffling at a Green Lantern's presence. And while these people were not prone to violence, there had been some cases. It left him feeling cautious with every step they took. His eyes briefly shifted over to Emily as she settled into the chair that was pulled out for her by one of the servicemen. She smiled politely and nodded her head at the man and proceeded to settle more comfortably into the chair. His eyes narrowed a little.

She was strong. That he could not refute. But her lack of sight still put him on edge, even if she appeared to have a grasp on it with the aid of her powers. He took her request for protection seriously, even though it was an inconvenience. He thought back on her words. It had surprised him. She seemed so self-assured and strong-willed at times, but there were many cracks most surface, but some were deep. And those were the ones that concerned him the most.

She looked up at him, her lips slightly turned down. He wondered if she could sense the tension just as much as he did. Sinestro rested his hand on her shoulder and nodded his head reassuringly before taking a seat next to her.

"The council will begin with a list of detailed occurrences within the past six months of Green Lantern Reever's disappearance," spoke one of the ambassadors, pulling Sinestro's attention to the row of pedestals now fully occupied by six high standing representatives of the planet.

His neck strained a little at the sharp angle. They had seated Emily and him at floor level in the center of a long table that stretched across the wide room. The acoustics design within the building made it easy for him to hear the council's words. Letting his body relax into the stiff chair, he let out a soft breath, preparing himself for the long discussion. "That would be best."

A multitude of dishes were placed in front of him and his companion as the council discussed minor occurrences that honestly were starting to sound like a waste of time. Sinestro's irritation was slowly building as another story regarding some missing animal was drilled into his ears. The people of Xanshi took pride in their land and the vast flora and fauna that flourished around their technological advancements. Even the slightest harm against their ecosystems by possible outsiders was severely punishable. He shouldn't have been surprised that a few of their 'suspicious recounts' would include damaged landscapes and injured flocks.

Sinestro paused suddenly when a particular mention was made regarding a mining facility. It was located in an isolated area mostly reserved for wildlife. One of the newly elected ambassadors from a smaller region of the planet made a rather enthusiastic point regarding an explosion within the mines. She found it peculiar that neither witnesses nor survivors were found. The government had labeled it as a freak accident since no evidence arose to refute it. One particular scene also occurred not too far from the mines.

"A team was dispatched to the area after the mining facility's control tower relayed a distress call near one of the great lakes. Admittedly, everyone was a little shocked that a plea for help was even made."

Sinestro's brow scrunched in question. "What circumstance would someone not?"

The councilwoman leaned forward, reaching her arms over the pedestal as if she were emphasizing her point. "They were Durarian space traders. Over the past eight years, they have been a problem for our planet, getting past our security checks and landing in isolated parts of the world. Normally, our green lantern would assist, but…" Her face dropped then, looking distressed. "As you can see, Sinestro, we are all very concerned for him. We rely on his help greatly with this issue, but Green Lantern Reever is also a well-respected and cherished member of our society."

Sinestro rubbed his chin in thought. Issues with the Durarian space traders had been mentioned in the corps before. They were a homeless species, having desolated their own planet of its resources thousands of years ago. The planet had collapsed in on itself, killing most of its inhabitants. Those that survived became purely nomadic. But their actions were a small concern in comparison to many other problems plaguing the universe. However, he recalled a couple of lanterns discussing a recent influx of illegal trade from said group.

Before he could respond, the sound of someone coughing interrupted him. It was Emily. She was inelegantly banging her fist into her chest and hacking up whatever it is she ate. Her face was rather pale, and she looked a little nauseous. His eyes widened at the sight. He blinked when he saw the half eaten remains of a bright green fruit and had to cover up his mouth as his lips began to twitch. He forgot to warn her about that. Clearing his throat, he asked,"Something wrong?" He raised his brow.

Everyone was staring at her at this point. She probably sensed it too because her skin began to take on a flushed look. "I'm okay," she said weakly, voice hoarse.

Sinestro grabbed a glass of water and slid it towards her as he continued the discussion as if nothing happened. "So, we've established a distress call from black market traders is unheard of, but I presume there's more to this story?"

The councilwoman cleared her throat. "Uh yes. When the team investigated, there was nothing there except an empty space craft and cargo strewn outside. They searched everywhere. There was some disturbance in the grass fields, but no other evidence. Not even blood. For a moment, we thought our green lantern had returned and was in the process of bringing the criminals in, but there was no sign of him or the outsiders."

Sinestro rubbed the back of his neck in thought, still unsure of the relevance. But both incidents were the only odd occurrences mentioned. It wasn't everyday that something blew up on the planet. At least, nothing outside of a natural disaster. He couldn't help but wonder if there was a lead there. In the end, it could be a dead end, but this was all they had to go on.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the councilwoman pulled out a recording device and began playing the distress call picked up by the communications tower. Emily tensed up, her body pulled tight like a bowstring and alarming him. Her hands had grabbed onto the table, skin a pale white from the pressure. Sinestro's eyes widened, and he made to grab her arm but hesitated. Emily's teeth were grit and bared, her head slightly pointed downward. The signal continued to play, the sound of a man's gurgled screams dying out.

She saw something, he just knew it.

When she slumped into her chair, the tension in his body dissipated. Her breathing was fast, but shallow. It took her a moment to compose herself.  
He leaned in, waiting. Her words were spoken in a soft whisper. "It's there."

Excitement washed over him. Their first real lead. Sinestro's mind began to race. This was the first true clue to moving forward, and for once, the situation did not seem as hopeless as he once believed. There was hope.

Most of the council had fallen silent, but a couple whispered as they stared down at Emily. He could sense a mix of fear and concern, but he honestly didn't care about it. He had never wanted to end a meeting so quickly in his life. Gripping the sides of his chair, he sat up a little taller. "This might be a lead," he said calmly, entirely opposite of what he felt. "It will be looked into."

The councilwoman looked relieved, the others satisfied.

It took another hour as customary pleasantries were exchanged and well wishes given to both Sinestro and Emily for their investigation. Honestly, he had no idea how Reever put up with it. But then again, the lantern was a native to the planet so he was probably used to it.

They were led back to the platform they originally arrived on, and Sinestro turned to acknowledge all parties with polite gestures and a nod to signal their departure.

* * *

Emily hated to admit it, but after the whole 'choking on whatever the hell that mushy green thing was' and having a vision, she almost fell asleep during the meeting. Sinestro had managed a few subtle angry glances her way when her head lolled in his direction. She felt like a child being scolded for falling asleep at church. She couldn't help it that the whole event was boring. Carol always gave her the same look when she'd snooze in the middle of their conferences at work. At least she didn't snore this time around.

"You're lucky you had nothing useful to say to them." Sinestro's voice could have cut steel.

The group was already leaving the area, and she had waved politely. But her blood boiled at his biting words. Sometimes, she wished she could just sew his mouth shut. Forever.

Emily clamped her mouth and held her hands behind her back, tightening them into fists. So she was a little on the tired side, it's not like her actions were deliberate. "Whatever."

"Stop acting childishly," he seethed. She could see his eyes narrowing at her. Admittedly, she felt a little abashed. It wasn't like her to act that way or at least not around people who were stone faced like him. But she couldn't seem to help it. She was tired. He made her cranky. And Sinestro was so serious, but he invoked the same responses from her just like Hal did, except her friend found it funny. The thought made her gut wrench, sobering her thoughts. She missed him. A lot. She could only imagine how Carol felt, especially since she was left on Oa. Just sitting there. Waiting. God, she was being so selfish. Emily relented and made a muffled apology.

Sinestro didn't bother acknowledging it. She bit her tongue. 'Damn alien and his stupid stick up his ass,' she thought, morosely.

She let out a frustrated breath. "Anyways…, back to business." She crossed her arms and stared down at the floor, not quite ready to face more of his anger. "I'm really interested in visiting that cargo ship."

Mentioning the ship piqued his interest, she could feel the change in his demeanor and was relieved. An angry Sinestro still made her uncomfortable, and she had a knack for making the situation worse.

"What have you got?" he said, voice having gone down a notch. The lack of hostility was a relief.

Her shoulders relaxed. "It wasn't much. But there's something there. I kept seeing flashes of the field with the ship. The images were fragmented; but if we go there, I'm sure I can find out more."

She hoped it would be enough to placate him. Even though her visions could be helpful, sometimes they were less forthcoming. It all depended on how closely the objects related to the situation. If there's too much discord, very little could be obtained. She was lucky to have even gotten anything at the meeting. Message recordings were a lot trickier than something solid like a piece of clothing. It's why the vision was lacking in detail.

"Alright," Sinestro relinquished.

She was surprised, and it showed.

"What is it?" he asked.

'Always so straightforward,' she thought. But she wouldn't complain. Emily was thankful for his cooperation. Not everyone was as accepting when her visions were vague. And she told him so. "It's...rare for people to be understanding when I don't see everything in one big, clear picture."

All he did was hm and nod his head. And she could accept that. Was glad of it.

And then he was by her side with an arm held out, pausing long enough for her to realize his intentions. She simply nodded and held onto him for support. He took off into the sky at a speed much faster than she was anticipating. She clutched her arms around his torso and held her face to his chest tightly. Normally, she would have been irritated, but she shared in his excitement. It was time to find Hal.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the area. Along the way, she had looked over Sinestro's shoulder and could see the remnants of the mining facility in the distance. Something to think about later. When the lake came into view, she pointed off to the side, where the tall grass was less prominent. He brought them in at a slow swoop and walked a good four steps before easing her down.

As soon as her foot touched the ground, the visions started.

Her body snapped away from Sinestro, and she felt crippled as she fell on her knees like a sack of bricks. It was all happening so fast, she barely had time to breathe.

The taste, the smell, the pain. Blood.  
It was everywhere. Soaked deep into the ground and staining the once beautiful landscape. Emily dropped to her hands with her head bent low, gasping for breath.

Sinestro immediately came to her side, gripping her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he said urgently.

"Give me a minute," she cried, her neck straining down as her veins visibly pulsed. Her hands were now gripping her head, fingernails digging into the scalp. The voices in her head were overwhelming. There was fear. So much fear. Emily dragged her nails down and ripped the headbands off of her face, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. She gave a desperate whimper as flashback after flashback hit her. There were so many memories soaked into the ground. 'How many had died here? Six? Seven?'

It was like a vacuum had sucked her out of a dark tunnel and spit her into cold ocean water. The visions finally faded, and Emily cried in relief. It took her a moment to regain awareness of her surroundings. She took a deep breath, grateful that she could sense the air's freshness once more. The twitching in her muscles had stopped and her body began to relax. She was mildly shocked when she felt Sinestro pull her into his shoulder, wrapping protective arms around her. She had completely forgotten he was there. "I'm sorry," she spoke, a sob escaping her lips.

"Are you okay?" he spoke softly. She could feel his concern. It was so potent that she was mildly surprised. It was the kindest he had ever been to her.

"Yeah," she laughed through her tears, which were fading as quickly as they had appeared. "I swear I'm normally not like this." Emily wiped profusely at her tears, not bothering to look up at him. She was embarrassed. "It's just been so long since I experienced this many visions at once."

Sinestro waved her statement off. "I remember how invasive it felt when you first transferred your memories. I was drained. I won't judge you after taking in someone else's."

Her face softened, and she couldn't help but look at him a little differently. A part of her was surprised that she was getting to see this. The part of Sinestro Hal always talked about. The trustworthy friend. The comrade. Still an asshole, but one she would finally admit was worth knowing. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth at the revelation. But she was never going to tell him that.

Rubbing her eyes clear of her final tears, she sniffed and slowly proceeded to stand on shaky legs. Sinestro followed suit, but continued to hold her shoulders, keeping her steady. "It's okay," she reassured, taking a deep breath and letting all of the stress out with an exhale. "We can continue."

"Are you sure?" he actually looked worried.

She reached up behind her and pulled her hair apart, tightening her ponytail. It was a nervous gesture. "Yeah."

Taking a cautious step forward, she relinquished Sinestro's gentle hold and starting wandering through the tall grass. She paused as a soft breeze swept through the air. It felt wonderful as it cooled the burning sensation against her eyes. She listened to the soft sounds of nature surrounding her, letting the gentle lull relax her. It was so beautiful here. And it was a shame that beauty was tainted by memories of violence. Something told her that the people of the planet would share her sentiments.

"How many visions did you have?"

His question caused bits and pieces of the fused memories to push to the forefront of her mind. She shrugged, the images swimming around in her head as she tried to make sense of them. "I'm not really sure." She kept looking around the area, wandering aimlessly. "They were all converging at once. It was like looking at the same scene, but through multiple lenses." She stopped near a strange device lying on the ground. It was rusted and probably didn't work anymore. "Here," she pointed at a spot in the grass not more than two meters from the metal contraption. "This is where the first man went down."

Sinestro walked around carefully, looking for something that could have been overlooked. Looking at the ground, he noticed an indentation, like the dirt had sunk into some sort of hole. Kneeling down, he touched the ground lightly. Emily stood next to him with a sense of unease as she look at the spot.

"Blood runs deep," she whispered, her tone sounding hollow. "No matter how much you try to wash it away, the stain never leaves."

Sinestro looked up at her over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "They said there were no traces of blood."

Her voice sounded strained. "It's in the ground."

Curious, Sinestro used a light construct to form a tool. She noticed the shape was similar to a spade and panicked. He was going to dig. "No!' she shouted in earnest, a trembling hand held out towards him.

Sinestro paused mid-motion and looked at her questioningly. "Please don't," she said more calmly this time, but the fear was evident in her voice.

Turning to look at the spot once more, Sinestro dropped his arms and allowed the construct to dissipate. The smallest pulse of energy skittered across his ring, the barest of yellow visible. His voice was hard when he spoke. "Don't be frightened." His words were sharp and cold.

She didn't know if he was attempting a poor form of comfort or if it was a lantern thing. Hal had mentioned Sinestro's obsession with showing no fear before. But she didn't expect him to express it so severely. Nodding her head, she inhaled deeply to dispel the painful feeling in her chest.

With that, she turned around and back towards the ship, ready to continue and put that awkward moment past them. She paused to point at a trail in the dirt, her arm waving in a pattern and stopping to point at another dip in the ground. "The next was dragged, died right here." Sinestro followed behind her, trying to picture the scene she was unfolding for him. "Another one here."

His brow furrowed. "Who's attacking them?"

Emily shook her head, unsure. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it hasn't shown itself."

Sinestro became frustrated, if a bit put out. "I thought you said there was a lead here?"

She ignored him and kept walking. For someone what was understanding before, he sure knew how to do a one eighty.  
When they reached the ship, she stopped in front of a patch of grass that had been flattened by something heavy. "There were crates here."

"The illegal shipments." Sinestro said without missing a beat. "Confiscated and probably already destroyed."

Emily kept walking, this time towards the ship. A pity there were no crates. She was sure the objects would have given her plenty of information. But she wasn't too worried. There was an entire cargo ship to explore. Her footsteps began to falter as she walked closer to the ramp, stopping just before it. She looked down where the ground met metal, her feet planted firmly on the surface and not fully ready to take that first step. Sinestro stopped beside her, waiting patiently.

"Whatever happens next, don't touch me. Sometimes, touch can throw off my visions."

Sinestro's lips tightened into a thin line, but stood back.

With a shuddering breath, she took the first step and planted her right foot cautiously on the metal ramp. In the past, the visions were not so violent, but it had been over four years since she had blocked them. She hoped that it would be like jumping into the pool for the first time. Quite a shock in the beginning, but warm and bearable after a while. This would be the third round, she prayed there wouldn't be as many memories flooding her mind like before.  
When nothing happened, she was relieved. Maybe the vision would turn out more focused. This was good.  
Her stride became more confident as she made her way up the ramp and into the cargo bay, looking around for something that could trigger a memory. She huffed as she observed the walls, most of the equipment had been taken. Shaking her head, she motioned for Sinestro to follow her down the open path, hoping to find the ship's controls. It would be their best chance at finding something. Perhaps the control panels. If there were any. Everything was so weird and new, she had no clue how the ship was controlled.

Thankfully, the spacecraft was rather small. The pathway lead straight to one room, filled with black screens and a multitude of switches and buttons. The ship must have been a simple transport to something bigger. Moving towards one of the chairs, Emily carefully ran her hand along the armrest. It was like electricity flowing up her arm. Her black and blue world lit up with color as the memory played before her. There were crewmen all around, listening to orders being grunted from one man. She couldn't understand a word they were saying, but the displays were lit up. The landscape was vast, lush. Xanshi. She heard the planet's name mentioned. The imagery started to fade, and the vision ended.

"Well?" Sinestro asked plainly, his arms were crossed as he leaned against the doorway and waited patiently.

She shook her head in the negative and moved to the panels, letting her fingers skim across the many switches, hoping for better. Inhaling through her nose, she prepared herself for the next wave as another vision started. But this time, she could tell. Something was different. Something wasn't right. Her hands slammed down onto the panels hard, alarming Sinestro at the drastic change.

The memory flashed so quickly it was almost hard to follow. It was one crewman. He was running, shouting, more running. Fear. Pain. Screams. Fear. Fear. Fear.

She began to feel nauseous as the world began to spin around her, turning everything into a blotched haze.

'_I can smell your fear…'_

Her body jolted back, lungs gasping for air. She could feel Sinestro behind her, close but not touching. His hands were held up, inches away and twitching. Beads of sweat were covering Emily's skin. She was shaking.

"What happened?" He sounded a little shaky himself.

She felt rueful as she put the pieces together. Durarian space traders murder hundreds to obtain their expensive, illegal goods. Then sneak onto Xanshi to trade said goods. Everyone dies. "Karma's a bitch," she said grimly, but without sympathy. The bastards had it coming.

Sinestro started to look impatient. It wasn't the answer he was looking for.

She waved him off, leaning against the chair for support. "It was a good vision. Last images of the crewman that sent out that distress call. I saw what did it." Her voice was shaking as she fought off the effects of the memory. She could still see the sludge-like tendrils, yellow currents pouring over it. "It was him. He was here."

He pushed himself off from the doorway and straightened up at the news. She could tell he was excited. "Reever?"

She shook her head. "No. Parallax."

This time, he tensed up, the muscles in his body pulling tight and hands twitching. "Parallax," he spat out with contempt. "How do you know for sure?" His words were like venom.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut to try and dispel the feelings of fear still clouding her brain, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I saw it. Or some form of it. It was similar to what Hal fought against back on Earth, but smaller. Much smaller."

Sinestro grimaced, not liking the news one bit. If Parallax had been unleashed for over two months, he's had plenty of time to grow. But Sinestro couldn't help but wonder. "It's strange."

Her brow furrowed. "What is?"

He inhaled slowly, rubbing his forehead. "When Parallax previously escaped the confines of his prison, he consumed every planet he could get his hands on. So why is Xanshi still flourishing?"

Emily shrugged, unable to provide any concrete answers. Her vision had been informative, but not all seeing. At this point, her breathing had leveled out and she was leaning against the backrest of the seat, legs crossed and arms folded. "I'm afraid my visions haven't gotten quite that far."

Pushing away from the backrest, she began to walk towards the entrance but stopped in front of Sinestro. "Let's look around a little more. Make sure we didn't miss anything and head out to the mining facility."

Sinestro paused to look at her in question. "The mining facility?"

She nodded as she looked down the hall, past the cargo bay and at the land in the distance. "It's strange, but I could still see what was happening even after the crewman died. It crawled into the distance. I could see the smoke stacks in the background." Her voice sounded distant as she looked on, the memory so fresh in her mind.

Sinestro was the first to move out of the control room, effectively pulling her back to reality. He called over his shoulder casually. "Let's go." He didn't bother waiting up for her as he entered the cargo bay.

A bit miffed, she began to trot down the corridor to catch up. Just as she was ducking a little to get through the door, her hand glided against a small compartment. Her heartbeat skipping as she felt heavy breathing in her head, and blurred images of something dragging itself out of the ship and into the grasslands. The image kept facing in the direction of the mines. And thankfully, the memories were getting easier to bear. She kept walking towards the fields, hopping down off the ramp casually.

"Rothchild!" Sinestro suddenly called out in a strained voice, not bothering to look back at her.

She tensed up at her name, still irked at the way it rolled off his tongue. Balling her fist and raising it in his direction, she stomped over. "God damn it, Sinestro!" She seethed. "I told you not to-." the sentence dying on her lips as she looked over. The biggest beast she had ever seen was glaring back at them, its eyes piercing into her. She felt her stomach clench tightly as a feeling of dread started to build. It was the size of a large, building and its long sharp teeth were menacing. It didn't help that the damn thing was dark and angry looking streaks were all over its body. It looked like lava pouring over obsidian. She wondered how they didn't notice its approach earlier.

Before she could really evaluate further or really accept that the thing was real, the beast's hind talons dug into the ground, tossing up chunks of dirt and grass as it flew forward. Emily knew she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge it, but was spared becoming ground beef when Sinestro grabbed her and flew into the air. But he couldn't rise fast enough and part of the beast's head slammed into his legs, tossing him back. He broke his hold on Emily, and she went flying forward, landing on the creature's tail. She tried to dig her threads into its flesh, but the tail thrashed and threw her to the side. Her body slid across the grass, it's smooth texture softening some of the blow when her shoulder and leg dug into the ground. Her breathing was ragged as she hit the surface with her palm, reestablishing her equilibrium. In the distance, she could see Sinestro preparing to stand. But the large beast had already spotted him and was charging forward. Gritting her teeth, Emily cast out hundreds of threads towards the creature's legs, weaving them into a thick rope along the way. With all of her might, she slammed her end into the ground, digging the rope deep into the dirt and hoping it would be enough to trip the monster.

On his end, Sinestro already had a wall construct in place when the rope snapped tight as the slack ran out. The creature screeched as it pulled hard, its body falling forward and landing into the wall construct. But the rope suddenly gave way, Emily's end pulling up from the ground.

She cursed and quickly got to her feet, pain shooting up her right leg. As much as it stung, she couldn't afford to stop. Doing her best to ignore it, she ran through the grass trying to reach Sinestro.

In the distance, he was forming multiple massive nets to try and tie the beast down before the wall construct could completely collapse. He had six thick nets locked in before he had to fly back as the wall crumbled, chunks scattering everywhere. She could see the determination in his face as he started to build more walls, encasing the whole thing. Emily had to wonder, why wasn't he attacking it yet? She was next to him in an instant, slightly winded. "Are you okay?"

Sinestro didn't bother looking at her as he concentrated on his constructs. "I'm fine."

Looking him once over, she paused at his shoulder. His suit was damaged and she could see blood seeping from the wound. "You're not," she spoke tightly. Moving around him, she rested a hand on his bicep and the other centimeters above his wound. He twitched at the contact, but kept his stance.

"What are you doing?" His voice was apprehensive, but firm.

"Don't move and keep concentrating on what you're doing," she said as she steadied her breathing and began to focus on the wound. "I'm going to heal you."

Her entire hand began to glow blue, and a small thread released from her palm, extending into his shoulder. She tightened her hand on his bicep as he tensed up. "You okay?" she whispered through her teeth, sweat falling from her forehead.

"Yeah."

But his voice was a little shaky. She wondered if it was pain. No one had ever mentioned it before when she healed them, unless the wound was old. But he had just gotten it. Shaking her head, she refocused on the task at hand. The small thread started on the outer edge of the wound and wove into the healthy part of the skin. It worked like mending, the thread moving quickly as it started to sew up the wound and encase it in pure, blue energy. When the entire part was closed off, she released the end. The light flashed blindingly for a few seconds before dissipating into fresh, untouched skin. She smiled in relief and laughed as Sinestro released a long, steady breath. "Better?" she said cheekily.

But the sound of snapping interrupted them, putting Sinestro on high alert. "It's breaking free!"

His muscles tightened up again as he braced himself for the struggle. Sure enough, the beast started to slam into the walls, its talons tearing against the surface with a high pitched screech. Emily had to cover her ears from the sound.

Sinestro was shoved back as the creature broke through the wall. He flew back out into the field as Emily had leapt to the side crashing into the creature's tail before being lashed off and into the ground behind. "Sinestro!" she yelled out in panic.

She didn't understand. Why wasn't he fighting back? All of his moves were purely defensive. Moving to try and slice at the creature with her threads, she was shocked when a massive green construct pushed her out of the way, before the giant beast could swipe at her. "What the hell!" she cried out, eyes wide in disbelief at his actions.

"Get inside the ship!"

Sinestro had his hand held outward and the other slightly behind him in a protective manner. He waved it violently, commanding her attention without looking away from the massive beast not more than three yards away.

"Go!," he yelled as massive amounts of tiny green specs began to attach themselves to the creature, making it swat around in irritation.

He must have heard her hesitate, and his frustration grew. "Now would be a bad time to second guess yourself, Rothchild!"

When she huffed, he knew he had her focused. They both began to back away towards the ramp and back into the ship. A loud snap broke the serenity of the scene as Emily's foot crushed a large twig. Some birds in the distance broke forth from the lake and up into the sky.

"Well shit," Emily said in a defeated tone. And without hesitation, they both began to run as a loud roar filled the air, a majority of the constructs being thrown off its body and dissipating. The ground shook as the creature ran towards them.

Sinestro was fast, already ahead of her as they made their way into the ship. She gasped as a pair of green constructs suddenly hooked under her shoulders and lifted her up from the ground, tossing her into Sinestro's arms. The large beast had leaped towards the ship's opening, attempting to bite off Emily's limbs as its huge face tried to push its way in. But she lifted her legs up to avoid the attack, and Sinestro jolted backwards, slamming his back into the wall. She screamed against the sudden gust of wind filling the cargo bay. "Jesus, that thing is fast!" And she gagged as she realized it was the monster's breath.

Sinestro pulled her farther into the ship, trying to keep them both steady as the beast kept shoving its head into the opening. Emily stared at the beast warily, backing up as the ship shook from the force of its movements. "Can we close this thing off from us?"

Sinestro looked around for some sort of hatch. The bay doors were fairly large. Large enough to let the creature in if it got any farther through the first opening. Giving up, he used his ring to force the door closed.

Emily slumped against the wall, the adrenaline rushing through her ears as she caught her breath. She rested her hand against her head as the ship continued to shake. "How long do you think it'll be before that thing gives up?"

Sinestro's lips thinned. "No idea."

She was relieved that she didn't have to stare at the damn thing anymore and sighed. But her relief was short lived as the ship rocked violently to one side, throwing both of them into the opposite wall. "Shit!" she cried out, panic rising in her voice. Her ribs protested as the ship rolled over and her back slammed into the ceiling. "Sinestro!"

"Hold on!" he shouted, using a light construct to hold his body in the center of the hallway and another to grab Emily and pull her towards him.

The ship was shaking too hard for her to get a clear view of anything anymore. The vibrations were scattering the images. A sense of dread hit her at the feeling, her body clamming up as she grabbed onto Sinestro for dear life. She knew he could sense the change in her, but she didn't care. He was the only lifeline she had in all of the chaos. "Please don't drop me!" she cried out. This is what she feared the most, being completely blind and without personal resources. She was helpless and now had to rely 100% on others. Emily could feel his arms tightening around her as objects started crashing around them. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but the strained sounds of metal bending and breaking made her stomach drop. And then she could feel the whole damn thing being lifted. And with a final crash, the walls gave way and light peeked in through the large cracks as the ship rolled. Slowly, everything came to a stop.

Sinestro covered his eyes with one arm. The walls were unstable and creaked farther apart as the construct strained against the ship. Without hesitating, Sinestro dropped it and held Emily tightly.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled, already frazzled from being jerked around and completely blind.

Sinestro grimaced and swung her up, catching her under her back and behind her knees. She gasped in shock as he secured her against him.

"We need to find a place to hide. I don't want to waste too much energy unless it's absolutely necessary. We'll be stranded if my ring dies out."

"Of all the…" She completely forgot about that one, important little detail about their power rings. "You didn't bring your lantern?" She said condescendingly.

"Jordan tells you too much," he said, further irritated by her attitude. And started to lecture her. "Carrying a lantern around wherever you go is not always the wisest of actions."

"Whatever," she grumbled, holding onto him tightly as she felt him weaving their bodies through the sharp remnants of metal that once made up a ship. As she felt light touch her face, the wind kicked up suddenly as Sinestro broke out at breakneck speed. She clutched to him in shock.

"Time to move," he said in a rushed voice as the air shook with the sound of another roar. Damn thing spotted them.

Her head began to clear as the dizziness finally started to fade. "Where are we going?" she asked directly into his ear, her ponytail whipping behind them.

The air dropped as Sinestro sharply descended towards the flat cliff on the side of a mountain.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing!?" she shouted in his face. In the distance, she could hear the creature's heavy footsteps coming closer and fast.

He was clearly not amused. "Stop yelling!" he yelled back. "There's a crack in the side of that cliff. We're going to hide in there."

The crevice in the wall was deep, but not very spacious. Sinestro had managed to shove her in first and force his way in just as the large beast caught up and slammed into the wall. A string of curses left her as she felt the sharp edges jutting out of the rock cut and scrape into her exposed skin. Sinestro moved closer and attempted to shield her as best he could.

"Why didn't we just down the damn thing?" She seethed.

Sinestro continued to push her farther into the crevice, moving them around a sharp corner and out of the creature's sight.

"I don't make a habit of killing innocent animals." he whispered offhandedly as they nudged themselves into a tighter part of the wall. "Especially on planets where it is a heinous crime to disrupt the delicate ecosystem."

They were chest to chest now, and Sinestro had his hands braced over her shoulders and onto the rock. The light was dim, and Emily's sight had yet to fully recover. Breathing hard, she pushed a little against Sinestro, trying to give herself some distance. The space was too small.

Giving up, she snorted into his chest, humored by his words. "Sinestro, friend to woodland creatures everywhere. I never would have guessed." Her snort turned into a bark of laughter, but she quickly covered her mouth. The mountain shook once more as another loud roar broke out, pieces of rubble falling onto them. A putrid wind wove its way into the crevice. "Ugh, gross."

Sinestro managed to look even more irritated. "If you're finished putting us into more danger…," he whispered in anger.

She froze in place and mumbled out a whispered apology. That uncomfortable feeling was inching its way forward again, but this time it was sharper. More succinct. Before, she could feel the anger in his voice. Now, she could feel it in his body as she was pushed tightly against him. Her fear was briefly lived, but she noticed little tendrils of light in his suit trail across his chest as she rested her head against his collarbone. Sinestro's breathing was steady now and her adrenaline rush finally decided to crash.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, head resting against his chest.


End file.
